


【寡红】Apareciym .

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO设定*红“A”寡O*时间线A2后*OOC预警
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *红“A”寡O  
> *时间线A2后  
> *OOC预警

“你还要看那面墙多久？”

Steve站在Natasha身后看着她，特工回过头来举起手中的文件“没想到还有Captain America完成不了的任务。”

看着那除了名字以外一片空白的表格，Steve挠了挠头，半天才憋出一句

“Wanda just a kid.”

“这就是她拒绝体检的理由？”特工挑眉看着他“我记得我们的工作不是保姆吧？”

“你有的时候太苛刻了点。”

“也许是你太惯着她了。”

Natasha顺手将体检表扔进了对方的怀里，抓过一旁的外套披在身上

“相信我，如果那天是我跟着她去的话是绝对不会允许她这么任性的。”

站在一旁的Steve摊开手“maybe…”

*

也许因为Wanda曾经探入过Natasha的意识，挖掘到了她不为人知的过去，特工在面对那个女巫的时候总是对她有一股敌意。说是敌意可能有点严重了，但Natasha对这个女孩是真的喜欢不起来。

「她看上去甚至不像个Alpha！」

正当她这样想着，便看到那抹绯红的身影从训练室里走了出来。

那人看到她以后愣了一下，默默冲她点了点头算是打招呼，然后便转过身跟她并排走着。

Wanda在私下总是这么一副没精打采的模样，虚浮的脚步好像只要特工一伸腿就能把她绊倒。她眼底的黑眼圈几乎能掉到下巴上，嘴角永远是向下弯着。

「谢天谢地她终于不再画那可怕的烟熏妆了…」

Natasha不着痕迹地打量着她「她一点也不适合那个妆容…」

显然，女孩比她想象的要敏感许多，只见那女巫走路的姿势肉眼可见得僵硬了起来。她像是要加快步伐，却又害怕自己的反应太过明显，于是那原本就虚晃的脚步变得更加凌乱起来。

「很敏感，但是容易受外界干扰…」

Natasha心里暗暗暗评价「注意力也不集中……」

在女巫几乎要把自己绊倒的时候，Natasha终于停下了脚步，接着转了个弯出了大门。

Wanda诧异地看回头了她一眼，然后直直撞进了迎面而来的Vision怀里，然而还没等到那可怜的机器人开口说话，身体便瞬间悬了空。

他整个人直直地撞上了天花板，然后便被拍到了地上，全程甚至没来得及改变自己身体的密度。

「嗯…容易受惊吓…能力不稳定…Robot则是有点傻。」

已经走到停在门口的车子前的特工回过头看到这个场景后默默点了点头，接着拉开车门坐了进去。

“for god’s sake!”听到响动从实验室里跑出来的Tony皱着眉看着大理石地板上的人形裂痕“你们有架不能去训练室打吗？”

“sorry…sir…”

一脸无辜的Vision展展地躺在地上看了眼站在一旁惊魂未定的女巫，歪了下脑袋“我想miss Maximoff需要好好休息一下。”

Tony摆了摆手，拿起桌子上的咖啡杯喝了一口“难道我还能让她帮我换地板砖不成？”

*

“Natasha！这周你必须给我把那个女巫带过来体检！”Fury的怒吼声冲破紧闭的房门回荡在走廊里。

已经习以为常的Hill耸耸肩，熟练地转过身回到自己的办公室，显然，这个时候告诉Fury他养的那只橘猫不知去向了是一件不太明智的事。

不过猫这种东西，出去几天自己就回来了。Hill可没有时间天天纠结在这些琐事上。

Natasha翘着腿坐在椅子上，漫不经心地翻了一下新复仇者成员的报告“哦～Sam的中间名是Thomas啊……”

“Natasha!”Fury愤怒地拍了下桌子站起身“你有没有在听我说话？”

“上次跟来的又不是我，你拿我撒什么气？”特工一摊手“而且体检不体检有那么重要吗？只要她有能力保护地球就够了不是吗？”

“哦，那你为她做过心理评估吗？”Fury做了个深呼吸平复了一下心情“你知道她抗压能力怎么样吗？你能保证她不会失控吗？”

Natasha面无表情地看着他，脑海里瞬间回想起早上的时候Vision的惨状

“well，下周，我会带她过来的。”

*

“Wanda？”

房门被轻轻敲了敲，坐在床边抱着枕头发呆的女巫抖了一下，回过头看向门口。

‘呲啦’

刚刚被她摔得很惨的机器人半个脑袋穿过木门，疑惑地看着面前的女巫。

她看上去非常平静，除了手中那被瞬间撕成碎片的枕头。

“…什么事”

Wanda伸手摘下挂在额头上的雪白羽毛，另一只手抚上自己的胸口，说话的声音还带着一丝颤抖。

“我只是觉得你可能需要有人跟你聊聊天…还是说你想自己待着？”Vision眨了眨眼，那颗紫红色的脑袋依然诡异地插在门上，看上去异常惊悚。

“谢谢你，Vision…”女巫艰难地挤出一抹微笑“我想我还是自己待着吧。”

“alright…”那机器人点了点头，默默退了出去。

Wanda确认他彻底离开后松了口气，默默低下头去，绯红色的雾气包裹着烂成一团的枕头，那些残破的布料在她的指尖迅速地修复着。

房门再次被敲响，然而这次她还没来得及抬头，门外的人便走了进来。

Natasha挑眉看着僵在那里的女巫，侧过头看了眼她的枕头，扬了扬下巴

“继续。”

“你找我有什么事吗？Agent Romanoff”

Wanda把枕头丢在一旁，抬头直直望着她。

“我刚刚去了Fury那里。”

那女巫在听到她的话后双手下意识地捏成了拳头“yes?”

“下周我会带你去再体检一次。”

Natasha拉开她床前的凳子坐了上去，弯下腰将手肘撑在了膝盖上“做好准备。”

“…有那个必要吗？”Wanda向后退了退，低着头看着自己的手指。

“很有必要，很多东西都需要进行评估。”

特工皱起眉，抬起手捏在她的下巴上迫使她抬头看着自己“还是说你有什么秘密不愿意被我们知道？”

“……我只是不喜欢在实验室里看那些仪器在我的身上动来动去罢了。”Wanda向后仰了一下摆脱了她的手指，清澈的绿眼睛里涌起了一丝嘲讽

“这个你应该可以感同身受的吧？Romanoff？”

特工并没有被她激怒，只是轻轻勾起嘴角“所以你知道我的秘密。”

“…抱歉…我过分了…”

Wanda闭上眼睛摇了摇头，双手环抱着自己的手臂“希望你可以理解…””

不知道为什么，她此刻隐隐有些头疼，害怕自己会失控，女巫只能伸手轻轻压在自己的眉心按揉着。

“你真的是Alpha吗？”

特工突然的提问让Wanda愣在原地，她飞快地抬起头来，却看到对方疑惑的眼神。

正在二人无言对视时，房门再次被敲响

“Natasha，你在里面吗？”

“抱歉，Steve…影响到你了吗？”

Natasha深深地看了Wanda一眼，转而站起身打开了她房间里的空气处理器。

“没到影响的程度但是确实有点太浓了。”Steve的声音隔着门传来进来。

空气处理器缓缓运转了起来，Wanda此刻才意识到一股淡淡的红酒混杂着橡木的香气，她连忙抬起头看向特工，那人此刻也用一副略显复杂的表情看着她。

“呃…一切正常吗？Romanoff？”大兵依然不放心地站在门口。

“一切正常，你不用担心。”Natasha冲着门口说了一句，然后重新看向面前的女巫。

她祖母绿的虹膜被窗外透进来的残阳染上一层橘色，血红的长发随着她的动作在胸口微微晃动着。

Wanda艰难地吞咽着，双手紧紧攥住了身下的床单。

那人走到她面前弯下了腰，略微沙哑的性感声线伴随着热气吹进她的耳朵

“所以…这就是你的秘密？”


	2. 第二章

“我不懂你在说什么。”

Wanda皱着眉推开了Natasha，起身走到窗前，用双手紧紧抱住了自己的手臂“我想你可以离开了…Agent Romanoff…”

“alright…”

特工耸耸肩“你不愿意告诉我的话，那就只好等神盾局的评估结果了。”

女巫的背影抖动了一下却并没有回应。

看到她这副样子，Natasha心里也不由得有些烦躁起来。显而易见的，这场对话已经进行不下去了，于是她只好选择离开了女巫的房间。

然而她一出门，便看到Steve正揣着手靠在对面的墙壁上，眉头紧紧皱着。

Natasha并不想做过多的解释，她冲着他摊开手，转而向外面走去。Steve看了眼Wanda的房门微微叹了口气，快步走到特工的身边。

“这并不好玩，Natasha…”

“我只是好奇罢了。”特工并不看他，只是顺手拿起了摆在桌子上的甜甜圈。

“那样做很危险……”

“你是担心我还是担心她？”Natasha抬头暧昧地看了大兵一眼，手上则利落地抖掉了甜甜圈上的五彩糖霜。

“Romanoff.”Steve冷下脸来“我希望你能有点分寸，刚才如果出了差错后果就太严重了。”

“你认为我是菜鸟吗？”特工翻了个白眼“我只是想证明自己的想法而已……”

“如果她失控把你标记了怎么办？”

严肃起来的大兵并没有那么好敷衍过去，他那双湛蓝的眼睛此刻仿佛凝结着一层寒霜“如果你没控制好把她……”

“行了老头子。”

从实验室里溜达出来的Tony把手中的签字笔在桌面上点了点“如果你继续这么喋喋不休，我觉得今晚我们不用吃饭了。”

他低头看了眼散落在特工手边的糖霜“浪费…”

Natasha耸了下肩，抬头看向Steve“那个女巫我不管了，你有那个耐心的话就继续陪她玩过家家吧。”

*

距离那天的不欢而散已经过去了五天，眼看就要到体检的日子。

Natasha并没有跟Wanda再有过任何交流，对女巫的训练也交给了Steve，Wanda也乐得如此，虽然一开始的时候她并不讨厌她的训练官，但现在她也不由得觉得那人有点小心眼。

“休息一下吧，Wanda…”Steve停下动作，转身拿过放在垫子上嗡嗡作响的手机。

“好的，我现在就出发。”

大兵放下手机回过头看向Wanda“我要出去做任务了，Natasha很快就回来，你等她一下。”

“…知道了…”Wanda微微皱了下眉头，顺手把擦汗的毛巾丢到了一旁。

看着她不太开心的模样，Steve无奈地笑笑“我们是个团队…你们不可能一直这样闹别扭，而且她没有恶意的…”

“i know…”Wanda叹了口气，坐到旁边的软垫上“你去忙吧，我等她回来。”

Steve叹了口气，只好点点头离开了训练室。

Wanda双手环抱在小腿上，脸颊贴在膝盖上，脑海中却突然闪过了那抹酒红色。

不知道为什么，那天嗅到的特工的信息素味道最近总是萦绕在她的鼻腔内，好像只是闻了一次就上瘾了似的……

那仿佛刚刚从橡木桶中流出的陈酿一般醉人的香气，好像毒药一般浸蚀着Wanda的大脑，让她情不自禁想要沉溺下去……

「她很危险…」

Wanda的理智提醒着她不要再去细想，那女人真的是一只致命的蜘蛛，用欲望织成一张网，最后将猎物啃食殆尽……

“在想我？”

耳边突然传来的性感嗓音让Wanda几乎要尖叫出声，她用力攥紧拳头压制住了差点破体而出的绯红魔法，然后一脸震惊地回过头去。

那人的鼻尖几乎要贴上她的，精致的脸占满了她的视线，不知是不是错觉，女巫甚至在她翡翠般的眸子里看到了一丝得逞的笑意。

“请不要这样…”Wanda站起身退后了两步拉开了距离，微微皱起的眉头显示着她的不快。

Natasha一脸无辜地歪着头看她“Steve的训练也不过如此嘛，刚才的距离我随时可以扭断你的脖子呢。”

“well，你不会再有这个机会了……”

Wanda还没说完，那人却已经冲到了她的面前，女巫下意识用手臂隔开了她几乎要打到自己小腹上的拳头，接着狼狈地往旁边躲着。

“希望你还没有忘记我的训练方式。”

此刻，特工早已没了刚刚的俏皮模样，凌厉的攻势让女巫几乎只能不停地躲避，连还手的余地都没有。

终于抓到一个空档，Wanda抬起手臂硬是接住了Natasha横扫过来的手肘，正要冲她的下巴狠狠打上一拳的时候，对方却灵活地弯下身去，强有力的大腿死死卡在了Wanda的脖颈，窒息的感觉瞬间涌了上来。

一道清脆的声响从被特工捏住的手腕传来，剧痛让女巫大脑内的理智突然断了线。

一瞬间，Natasha只觉得全身被几道无形的力量死死压制住，整个人被吊到半空中。她抬起头，便对上了女巫掺着血红的双眼。

那人面无表情地漂浮在空中和自己对视着，脱臼的那只手无力地垂在身侧，看上去甚至有些瘆人。

缠绕身体的绯红雾气猛然收紧，Natasha吃痛地闷哼一声，感觉五脏都几乎移了位。她甚至能感觉到喉咙深处蔓延上来的血腥味。

然而就在这时，Natasha做了一件她日后想起来都想不通的事。只见她吃力地伸出一只手捧在Wanda的侧脸，对上了那人猩红色的眸子。

那双写满了疯狂的眼睛里隐约带着一丝纯粹的哀伤，Natasha不懂那是什么意思，但是她下意识地凑了过去，没有理由地接近了她。

当那柔软的双唇贴上来时，Wanda的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，一直在她记忆中挥之不去的暗香扑面而来，却没有上一次浓烈，这次的香气并没有充满着试探和敌意，而像是对方无意识散发出来的。

包裹二人的红光迅速暗淡下去，接着她们便一起摔回了软垫上。

Wanda躺在地上看着天花板发着呆，直到手腕上再次传来一阵刺痛，她哀叫一声坐起身来，下意识便要把手腕从对方手中抽出来。

“不许动。”

Natasha的声音听上去有些微弱，却依然带着一丝强势，只见她利落地捏住Wanda脱臼的手腕，接着微微用力，将那脱位的骨头复了位。

Wanda倒吸一口凉气，却碍于特工的威严不敢把手缩回来，只好咬着下唇看向别处。

特工的制服上还残留着被Wanda的混沌魔法攻击过的痕迹，想来那衣服下的身体应该要留下不少伤痕了……

虽然是这人不讲理地突然攻击自己，但自己的反应也确实有些过分了。Wanda低着头，眉头紧紧皱着，沉默良久，才默默憋出了一句“对不起”

“是我太强迫你了。”Natasha放开她的手，转而捂住还在隐隐作痛的胸口，她知道自己刚刚的行为很幼稚，但是她却莫名地想要冲这个傻乎乎的女巫发脾气。

“为什么吻我？”Wanda皱着眉看着特工，她想不明白，可以阻止自己的方法那么多，为什么刚才特工选择了吻她呢……

Natasha挑眉看着她，下垂的嘴角缓缓勾了起来，眼底却没有一丝笑意

“我都快死了，反正也没事可做。”

满意地看着女巫突然放大的瞳孔，特工站起身居高临下地看着她

“训练结束，Maximoff.”


	3. 第三章（车）

已经是深夜，基地空旷的大厅里只有Vision还悬浮在半空中待机，隐约能听到Tony在实验室里折腾着他的装甲。

Natasha靠坐在沙发里，手上握着一瓶冰凉的啤酒，她手指有一下没一下地敲击着瓶颈，清脆的响声在大厅里盘旋着。

她上身只穿了一件黑色的工字背心，借着月光看去，还能看到她光洁的手臂上深紫色的痕迹。入秋以后微凉的风灌进半开的玻璃窗，吹拂过她的身体，让那些狰狞的伤处舒服了不少。

特工向后靠在沙发靠背上，手指轻轻缠绕着自己酒红色的长发，视线则飘向了走廊。

那个把她伤成这样的罪魁祸首就在走廊深处的白色木门后面。

“嘶…”

抬起手的动作牵动到了伤口，Natasha皱起眉头，忍着疼仰头灌酒。

明天早上还有事要做，可是她却没有一丝睡意。

「大概是伤口太让人烦躁了吧……」

Natasha侧过头看了眼手臂，魔法造成的伤害果然不能和物理伤害相提并论，她甚至能看到伤口边缘仿佛火星一般微弱的绯红色光芒侵蚀着她的皮肤。

「这样下去可不太妙啊。」

特工将啤酒瓶压到伤痕上，带着水汽的冰凉玻璃减轻了一点伤口带来的灼烧感。

那女巫在训练结束后连招呼都没打一声便摔门离开了，晚饭的时候也没再出现过。特工只能暗暗庆幸那个老冰棍跑去做任务了，不然一定又会追在她屁股后面说教了。

“唔…”

身上的伤口愈发疼痛，甚至到了Natasha都有些无法忍受的地步，发麻的手指甚至不能再捏住瓶子，于是特工索性放了手，转而紧紧地环抱住了自己。

酒瓶无声地掉落在地毯上，接着滚到了沙发下面，Natasha瘫倒在沙发上浑身紧绷着，额头上也冒出了汗。

Wanda出来的时候看到的便是这样一副场景。

那红毛Omega双目紧闭地倒在沙发上，身体缩成了一团还在颤抖着。

女巫皱了皱眉，本想装作没看到却又无法忽视她不时发出的痛苦呻吟声。

“Romanoff？”

熟悉的声音从头顶传来，Natasha迅速睁开眼睛，然后立刻坐起身来“有什么事吗？”

看着她面无表情的模样，女巫拉紧了披肩“你怎么还没有睡？”

“我是成年人了…唔…”

Natasha话音未落，那可恶的女巫便一把拉开了她盖在手臂上的手掌。

“你这个行为倒不像是个成年人。”Wanda勾了勾嘴角，手上的动作也放轻了下来“让我看看。”

特工翻了个白眼，任由她冰凉的指腹擦过自己的手臂，看着那女巫仔细检查伤口的模样，Natasha眯起眼睛“所以你不是Alpha对吗？”

那纤细的手指突然停了下来，Natasha抬起头便对上了那双闪着红光的眼睛。

“Natasha Romanoff…”

Wanda冷笑一声，指腹微微用力按住了她的手臂“你这么在乎我的性别，难道是爱上我了？”

“love is for chrildren…”感觉到伤口上突然传来的刺痛，Natasha轻笑着歪过头“不要自作多情了，小鬼。”

“哦。”

Wanda冷下脸来，眼底的红光快速地闪烁了两下。她支起身体将那可恶的Omega压在沙发上“如果我向你证明我是Alpha，是不是就不用去神盾局了？”

“你要怎么证明呢？”Natasha并不在意似地仰靠在沙发上，手指轻轻勾在Wanda的下巴上“上了我？”

“我保证……会让你永生难忘……”

*

Natasha从没想过自己哪天会被人像是扛米袋一样扛在肩上还动弹不得，束缚着她的绯红雾气怎么看都是在作弊吧？

对方肩膀上突起的骨头硬硬地硌在她的胃上，如果不是训练有素的Black Widow，怕是连晚饭都要吐出来了。

然而毕竟是自己诱惑人家在先，此刻Natasha想要喊停也有些太晚了，她不满地挣扎了一下，上半身却被那人不轻不重地甩到了一旁的门框上。

还没等她发出抗议，身上的绯红雾气便迅速消散，接着整个人被扔到了大床上。她的身体不受控制地在床面上弹了两下，不小的冲击力让她甚至有点发懵。

Wanda居高临下地看着她，脸上仿佛凝了一层寒霜

“如果后悔的话现在还来得及，我的训练官。”

那女巫的声音硬邦邦地传进Natasha的耳朵里“我没有经验，一会弄痛你的话就不好了。”

“我有啊～”

Natasha用手肘支撑起身体，歪着脑袋坏笑着看着Wanda，仿佛一只狡黠的红毛狐狸“不管是和Alpha…还是Omega…”

Wanda闭着眼做了个深呼吸，修长的手指解开了领口的纽扣“你还真的是……”

只见那女巫睁开了双眼，暗红色的瞳孔闪烁了一下“不知死活……”

特工感觉自己好像嗅到了一丝蔷薇的味道，但仔细品的话又掺杂着一股烟草味。

正当她发呆的时候，那女巫已经凑到了她的面前，向下看去，那敞开的衣领还能看到她精致的锁骨，不知是不是错觉，那细腻的皮肤上还覆着一层薄汗。

“怎么？Black Widow在床上这么放不开的吗？”

细长的手指勾起了Natasha的下巴，那冰凉还带着一点点潮湿的触感让她忍不住打了个激灵。特工皱起眉头，她现在的感觉简直就像是被Alpha的信息素冲昏头脑的普通Omega……

Wanda并不在意她的沉默，只是低下头去拉开了她衣服上的拉链，看着那雪白的肌肤逐渐暴露在视线里，女巫下意识吞咽了一下，而身下的人却捧住了她的脸。

“紧张了？”

Natasha伸手拉开她被汗水黏在额头的发丝，然后向下从她敞开的领口拉住她黑色的肩带，微微用力拽出来又松开手。

清脆的响声回荡在卧室里，女巫眯起眼睛瞪着身下一脸挑衅的Natasha，眼中的红光突然闪烁了一下。

她舔舔嘴唇，拉住特工的手用力地按在床上，然后直接吻了上去。

对方生疏的吻技让Natasha忍不住笑了起来，然而还没等她收回笑意，下身的布料便被对方狠狠地撕开。

“这么着急？”

Natasha抬起腰来配合地脱下了那些已经被撕扯得破破烂烂的布料，手拽住Wanda的领口将她拉了过来，二人一起躺倒在床上。

看着眼底闪过一丝惊慌的女巫，特工笑着凑到她耳边“希望你能给我一些惊喜。”

Wanda眼底一暗，放在她脑袋旁边的手指勾动了一下。

“ah huh…”

Natasha迅速掐住她的手腕，举到了二人中间“虽然我很期待你在这个时候想用魔法增加情趣，但第一次我们还是传统一点如何？”

看着特工翡翠般的虹膜倒映着的绯红光芒，Wanda笑了笑，任由她抓着自己的手腕“好啊。”

女巫突然这么听话让Natasha心里有些疑惑，但她很快便无暇去顾及那些，因为那女巫已经从她的手中挣脱了出来，然后脱下身上的衣服细心地叠好放在了一旁。

那黑色的胸衣包裹下的浑圆呼之欲出，小腹上的肌肉线条一路延伸到裤子里，Wanda闭上眼做了个深呼吸，背过手去正要解开bra，身下的人却坐起身来。

她微凉的手顺着Wanda的裤边摸了进去，正要深入，却被对方按住肩膀推了回去，还没等Natasha反应过来，那人便将她死死压在了身下。

她感觉到Wanda的炙热顶在了她的洞口，突然的接触让Natasha下意识缩了下身体，柔软的花瓣立刻包裹住了Wanda的顶端。

“害怕了？”Wanda笑着向前顶了顶，在听到Natasha的闷哼后笑意更甚。

“唔…我承认…”Natasha闭上眼睛抱住了Wanda的手臂，一边深呼吸一边适应着对方的腺体“确实有点出乎我的意料…”

Wanda不再说话，掐住她纤细的腰往下压去，直到她柔软的小口把那里彻底吞掉。

Natasha畅快地低吟一声，双手抱住女巫的肩头，带着她躺了下来，两个人在瞬间调换了位置。

只见那只红狐狸弯下腰，诱惑似地舔了舔Wanda胸口的挺立，挺翘的臀部高高抬起，被花液浸湿的腺体从她体内滑了出来，只剩端头还被她的穴口含着。

“享受就好…”

Natasha轻喘着坐了下来，那粗长的腺体再次深深顶进了她的体内，肉壁的皱褶被撑开，光滑的柱身不断地蹭过她体内的敏感，淫靡的交合声不断响彻在寂静的卧室里。

听着特工不加掩饰的呻吟声，Wanda的呼吸也愈发加重，她的双手不受控制地抚上对方跳动的胸口，却又像触电一般弹开。

Natasha拉住她的手按在自己胸前，身体快速起伏着，口中断断续续地询问着

“你…嗯…从刚才起就…一直在出汗…这么紧张吗…”

“管好你自己。”Wanda皱起眉头，坐起身将那人抱进怀里，死死压住她的腰向深处顶去。

“唔…不得不说…哈啊…”Natasha在她的脖颈蹭了蹭，擦掉了眼角溢出来的泪水“你真的…是我遇到过…最长的…啊……”

Wanda突然的加速让Natasha再也说不出话来，她索性闭上眼睛靠在女巫身上，任由她带着自己动作。

坚硬的顶端不停地撞击着Natasha的腔口，好几次甚至还顶了进去，退出时还会蹭到她体内的敏感，特工很快便被她弄得软成一团。

Wanda喘息着加快了速度，眼中的红光闪烁得愈发强烈。

“嗯…慢…慢点……”

高潮后的身体太过敏感，可那女巫却仍然保持着刚才的速度不停撞击着她，不知道为什么，Natasha身上的伤痕也跟着愈发刺痛，伤痕的边缘仿佛火焰在灼烧，她甚至能看到星星点点的猩红色火光在她的皮肤上蔓延。

疼痛和体内不断叠加的快感让特工几乎要晕过去，她颤抖着夹紧了体内的硬挺，花液喷涌着从二人连接的缝隙浇灌出来，甚至打湿了Wanda的小腹。

敏感至极的花穴被不停贯穿着，肉壁不停地收缩咬紧，不知过了多久，Natasha甚至觉得自己已经有些意识模糊了，可这要命的Alpha却一点要射的意思都没有。

“不…唔……”Natasha咬紧下唇，她才不会求饶呢……但她确实已经被Wanda逼到了崩溃的边缘，如果再这样下去，Natasha感觉自己有可能会被强迫进入发情期。

即使再不甘愿，Natasha还是软了下来，她抱紧Wanda的脖子，牙齿软软地咬在Wanda的耳廓

“唔…不要了…Wanda…”

听到她弱气的讨饶声，Wanda重重顶了两下，扒在她身上的Omega立刻失控地咬住了她，整个人剧烈地痉挛着到达了今晚最后一次的高潮。

朦胧中，Natasha感觉自己被放到了床上，那人从自己体内退了出去，大股液体顺着花穴涌了出来，滑过她的后穴流到床上。

Wanda头也不回地下了床，直直走进了浴室里。她看着镜子中的自己，依附在眸子上的红色雾气消散而去，随之一起消失的，还有她腿间还滴着黏液的腺体。

她脱力般地伸手撑在洗手台上喘着粗气，整个人像是从水里打捞上来的一样，额头上的汗在浴室惨白的灯光下还反着光。

恢复了些力气后，她自嘲地看了眼自己的腿间，接着转过身坐进了浴缸，打开水龙头让冰凉的水拍打在自己身上。

她闭上眼环抱住自己，脑袋靠在浴缸的边缘休息着，却没有注意到原本应该躺在床上的Omega此刻正靠在门边，抱着手凝视着她。


	4. 第四章

Natasha眯着眼睛靠在门边，正准备张口说些什么，一声低低的啜泣声却打断了她。

那女巫双目紧闭地躺在浴缸里，脸上布满了泪痕，她紧抱着自己的双手用力抠着自己光洁的皮肤，特工甚至能看到一道血丝从她的指间滑过，接着顺着她雪白的手臂滴落，最后在水中消散。

沉默半晌，Natasha还是没有选择去打扰她，只是默默转身躺回了床上。

「连这种方法都想得出来…真是个笨蛋…」

她仰躺在柔软的枕头上，翘起的腿轻轻晃动着，纤细的脚踝时不时还转动一下，腿心的花瓣随着她的动作还偶尔抽搐着。

「反正我不亏…」Natasha皱着眉头翻了个身，浴室的灯还亮着，这样想来，那女巫已经进去了快一个小时了。

「不会是睡着了吧…」正当特工准备起身去看看她的时候，浴室里却传来了一阵响动。

Natasha立刻侧过身闭上了眼。

隐约能感觉到那人来到了自己身边，一阵窸窸窣窣后，对方冰凉的手指拉开了她的膝盖，还没等到特工反应过来，一个温热的东西便贴上了她还在发烫颤抖的地方。

Wanda细心地用毛巾为她清理着身体，末了还用指腹轻轻擦去了她脸侧早已干涸的泪痕。

身上被披上了一层薄被，Natasha微微皱了皱眉，那人像是怕她醒来一般停下了动作，不知过了多久，直到Natasha几乎真的要睡过去了，才听到那人放松下来似的叹息声。

卧室的门被悄悄带上，Natasha疲惫地翻过身，手指揉捏着着有些酸痛的眉心

“真麻烦啊……”

*

“WTF？！”

清早从实验室里溜达出来准备在沙发上休息一下的Tony在冷不丁坐到Wanda身上后吓得连滚带爬地摔下了沙发。

Wanda揉了揉被坐疼的腰，皱着眉翻了个身，手拉起滑落到手臂的浴衣“才几点啊Stark…”

“你怎么睡到这里了？梦游吗？”Tony抚着胸口从地上站了起来，拍了拍屁股上的土“说起来你就这样睡了一夜吗？”

“你好吵…”Wanda的嗓音有些沙哑，她吸了吸鼻子，喉咙传来的钝痛让她忍不住皱起眉头，接着打了个喷嚏。

“感冒了？”

听到这个声音，Wanda和Tony都是一愣，转头看了过去。

Natasha正披着她的制服外套站走廊边，手上还握着一杯热牛奶，她径自走到女巫面前，把还有些发烫的玻璃杯塞进对方的手中

“喝了。”

Wanda抬起头凝眉看着她，从她大敞的领口还能看到那洁白的胸口上被自己不小心留下的青紫色痕迹。

“你怎么起这么早？要出去吗？”Wanda的脸瞬间烧了起来，她连忙把牛奶放到茶几上，起身为特工把夹克上的金属拉链拉了上去。

听到她的话，特工和站在她身后的Tony同时挑起眉。Wanda意识到自己的过度关心后清了清嗓子，低下头咬住了嘴唇。

Tony摊开手，识相地钻回了实验室。

Natasha抬头目不转睛地看着Wanda，那人则不自在地躲闪着她的视线，眉头还紧紧地皱着。

“你发烧了？”

还没等Wanda反应过来，那人便拽着她的衣领将她拉了过来。发烫的额头直直贴上了那人脖颈柔软的皮肤，淡淡的酒香再次飘进了Wanda的鼻子里。

“唔…是有点烫…”Natasha松开手，那女巫却还靠在她的怀里一动不动。特工勾起嘴角，肩膀向前顶了顶

“睡着了？”

“没…没…”

Wanda连忙站直身子胡乱地摇着头，这样一来却让她的大脑更加发蒙，整个人不受控制地倒回了沙发上。

看到女巫这副样子，Natasha脸上的笑意瞬间消失不见，她迅速弯下腰扶住Wanda滚烫的侧脸轻轻晃动着“Wanda?”

Wanda挣扎着睁开眼摇着头，嘴里含含糊糊地说着没事，Natasha皱紧眉头将她抱进怀里站起身“别胡说了，你浑身都在发烫……”

身体的突然失重让Wanda下意识抱紧了Natasha的脖子，感受到那人柔软的掌心托在自己的胸侧，自己却无力反抗，这样的情形让女巫的脑袋不由得更加疼痛起来。

看着她闭着眼睛眉头紧皱的模样，特工心里忍不住窜上一股怒火，她嘴唇紧紧抿着，一言不发地抱着女巫回到了卧室，然后把她放在了床上。

Wanda一沾到床便立刻拽紧了自己散乱的浴衣，拉开被子钻了进去。

“洗了个冷水澡以后直接跑去吹了一夜的凉风，你是有多不想和我一起睡？嗯？”

看到Wanda突然瞪大的眼睛，Natasha勾了勾嘴角转过身去，背对着她倒了一杯热水，转而从抽屉里取出了退烧药“是看不起我吗？”

“我没有……”Wanda往被子里缩了缩身体，半张脸躲在被子下面只露出那双澄澈的绿眼睛一眨一眨地望着Natasha

“把药吃了好好睡一觉。”特工看着那女巫慢吞吞地坐起身来的样子，眼底暗了暗。

“谢谢…唔！”Wanda吃过药后刚把杯子放回床头柜上，那人却突然将她的衣领拉开，然后狠狠咬在她的胸前。

“ROMANOFF？！”

那人压着她的力道出奇地大，Wanda挣扎半天却也动弹不得，那人的舌尖一下一下地在自己身上滑过，末了还狠狠地吸了一下，发出了“啵”的一声。

“你做什么？！”Wanda羞愤地用被子挡住自己，藏在下面的手掌还紧紧贴在自己挺立起来的胸顶。

那只红毛狐狸餍足地舔了舔嘴唇“怎么？我昨天难道没被你占便宜吗？”

Wanda气得一阵头晕，翻过身去用被子把自己包裹得严严实实地不肯再看那人。身后的床垫被压了下去，Wanda回过头便对上了那人祖母绿的眸子。

“Wanda，我希望你明白……”Natasha凑到她耳边压低了声音

“我不喜欢被人当傻子。”

“…你什么意思……”

Wanda下意识向后躲了躲，却差点掉下床去，那人一把拉住她的手臂将她带了回来，手上的力道也增加了几分。

“不要逼我用刑讯的那套审问你…我不喜欢，我相信你也不会喜欢的……”

熟悉的红酒味像是蛛网一般从面前的人身上蔓延开来，一层一层地包裹在Wanda身上，看着对方逐渐危险的眼神，Wanda感觉自己似乎马上就要被她吞之入腹了。

“Natasha?”

房门不合时宜地响了起来，Natasha收回了自己充满压迫感的信息素，抬起头看向房门

“yes?”

“要出发了！”Clint一边说着一边又敲了敲门“不要磨蹭了！”

“知道了。”Natasha冲着门回应着，接着回过头看向喘着粗气的女巫。

“你想玩，我会好好陪你玩的，little witch…”


	5. 第五章

“最近怎么样？”

“what?”Natasha没好气地仰靠着靠背，手指微微用力捏冰可乐的杯子，牙齿还不停地凌虐着那根可怜的吸管，搭在仪表盘上的腿有一下没一下地晃动着。

“Wanda啊。”

Clint回头看了她一眼“她适应在基地里的生活了吗？”

“我怎么知道？”

Natasha翻了个白眼，打开杯子上的盖子把冰块倒进嘴里“现在是Steve在带她，我什么都不知道。”

“得了吧。”Clint轻哧一声，手掌伸到窗外感受着迎面而来的凉风“刚才你不是还在她的卧室里吗？说起来她生病了？”

“你那么关心不如把她带回家去。”

Natasha扭过头去看着外面的风景，口中的冰块被她咬得咔咔直响。

“我也想啊，”Clint挠了挠头“可是你也知道Fury不可能那么轻易放人的…”

Natasha有些烦躁地把额前的乱发拨到了头顶“那个秃子也是个麻烦精。”

“你怎么了？大早上这么暴躁？”Clint看了她一眼“不过这样也好，也许可以提早完成任务，只不过可怜了今天的目标了。”

“别惹我。”

*

“ah ah…”

Tony抢在Wanda摸到台子上的发电机之前用手中的签字笔戳在她的手臂上“别乱动。”

Wanda瞪了他一眼，转过身去就要离开，Tony摊开手“你过来就是为了打扰我研究的吗？”

那女巫不回答他，只是顺手拿起他桌子上的一整盒甜甜圈，接着从门口晃悠了出去。

“……”Tony只好无奈地耸耸肩，转过身去继续工作了。

“Wanda…”

“嗯？”Wanda坐在沙发上，嘴里满满地塞着甜甜圈，仰起头看着站在她身旁的高大机器人。

“你的体温很高…”Vision指了指她手里的那盒甜品“生病了的话不应该吃这些东西，你应该躺下好好休息。”

Wanda不悦地皱起眉，低下头把咬了一半的甜甜圈塞回了盒子里

“你管的太多了Vision…”

“是因为昨晚Miss Romanoff让你不开心了吗？”

听到他的话，Wanda愣了一下猛地抬头，正准备张口问他，随即想起这人昨晚一直在这里待机，心里不由得又不安了起来

“你…”

“是她在屋里欺负你了吗？”Vision歪歪头“昨天看你们一副要打起来的样子……”

“Vision!”Wanda把手中的纸盒子重重放在茶几上“让我自己待一会好吗？”

“…好的…”Vision点了点头默默退开。

“等一下…”

Wanda抬起头看向一脸无辜的Vision，手指不安地扣动着指节上的戒指“这件事不要和任何人说起。”

“好…”

*

“妈的。”

Natasha丢下手中空了的弹夹，冲上去用膝盖狠狠顶在目标的小腹，趁着他低头的瞬间猛地按住他的后脑，向下砸到了地面上。

站在一旁的Clint吹了个口哨，捡起地上的箭头用衣服轻轻擦拭着

“我就说今天能早早完成任务…”

“你好意思说？”

Natasha意识到目标还准备爬起来，顺手拿起一个木棍狠狠敲在他的脑后，然后把断掉的棍子丢到了一旁“从一开始你就站在那里没动过！”

“well，可是我射了一箭。”Clint耸耸肩，把手中的箭矢插回了袋子里。

Natasha叹了口气，用脚尖点了点一动不动的目标“刚才没收住，不会直接打死了吧？”

“与我无关，我可没动手。”

特工瞪了Clint一眼，转身走进实验室里“当时我们应该已经把Strucker的研究都带走了的，可是里面却只有Maximoff兄妹参与试验成功以后的信息，这有点不对劲啊。”

“所以你接下这个任务是对Wanda的过去开始感兴趣了？”Clint走到另一台电脑前帮她寻找着“你要知道，不管她做过什么，她现在都是我们的一员了…”

“我不会用她的过往来评价她…”Natasha双手快速地在键盘上敲击着“只不过现在的她让我很不爽。”

*

“阿嚏！”

Wanda突如其来的喷嚏一不小心喷倒了面前好不容易搭好的纸牌屋。

听到动静溜达出来顺便接咖啡的Tony在看到女巫颤抖的背影和她身旁漂浮的绯红雾气后，默默打开了基地的防御系统，然后悄然退回了实验室。

Wanda愤愤地把面前的纸牌收了起来，整整齐齐地码好塞回了盒子里。

做完这些以后，女巫只觉得自己的身上酸痛得不得了。她的体温貌似从早上就没有降下来过，整个脑袋一阵阵地发晕。

她看了眼Tony两个小时前为她准备的特效药舔了舔嘴唇，其实并不是她不想喝，主要是那药水实在是太诡异了，怎么会有蓝紫色还冒着泡的感冒药呢？

最恶心的是，即使过了两个小时，那杯浓稠的液体还在往外冒着泡泡……

女巫做了个深呼吸，拿起杯子小心地抿了一口

「nope…」

她迅速把杯子放回了桌子上，站起身向卧室走去

「也许睡一觉就好了……」

*

“还没找到吗？”

听到特工不耐烦的声音，Clint委屈地抬头看了她一眼“你不是也没找到吗？为什么不拿回神盾局让他们找呢？”

Natasha并不打算回答他，脑海里不停思索着，如果Wanda那么不想被人知道自己的秘密，那么她现在继续找下去是不是有点太过分了呢……

“到此为止吧。”思考再三，Natasha还是决定放弃，她轻轻合上电脑看向对面的Clint“反正也不是什么有用的东西…”

“Nat…”Clint冲她招了招手“你快来…”

Natasha皱皱眉，绕过办公桌走了过去，一眼便看到了电脑桌面上那张熟悉的脸。

那人看上去比现在要稚嫩不少，一副无精打采的样子，身上还穿着一件蓝色的囚服。

特工一把推开Clint，用衣袖擦了擦脏兮兮的电脑屏幕，照片的下面则是大段的研究报告。

“上面写了什么？”看到特工扒在电脑前一动不动的样子，Clint等待了一会还是忍不住凑了过来，那红毛却站起身推开了他，接着冲电脑开了一枪。

“……”

“没什么好看的，回去吧。”

Natasha面无表情地转过身去，Clint却注意到了她紧握着枪柄的手在微微颤抖着。

*

“喝了。”

“no way…”

Natasha一进屋，便看到坐在吧台前大眼瞪小眼的女巫和Tony，以及站在一旁一脸无奈的Steve

“发生什么事了？”特工看向Steve，那人则无奈地摊开手“Stark又在推销他那个恶心的药剂了。”

“你不能否认它很管用，不是吗？”Tony瞪了他一眼，低下头把杯子往前推了推

“我要去睡了，你自己留着喝吧。”Wanda看了眼特工，匆匆跳下了吧台，头也不回地跑进了卧室。

剩下的三人无语地看着杯子里冒着泡的诡异液体，Steve有些反胃地捂住嘴，默默转过身离开了，Natasha挑眉看了眼Tony，那人则摊开了手“别看我，病的是你的学生。”

“我去劝她喝了。”特工有些嫌弃地拿起那杯液体，抬腿向Wanda的卧室走去。

“你确定是劝？”

“是的，正好我有些事想和她谈一谈。”


	6. 第六章

可能是发烧的原因，Wanda感觉自己的身上有些发冷，但想起刚才特工看她的眼神，她总觉得那人应该会来找她。

正当她这样想着的时候，房门便被敲响了，女巫走上前“咔嗒”一声锁上了门，清了清嗓子

“我已经睡了…”

“你说什么？”

Natasha直接推开门走了进来，Wanda捂着被门撞疼的手背一脸震惊地看着她，转而又去看了眼门锁。

“这只是摆设而已……”Natasha伸手转动了两下门锁“当然，是对于我来说。”

“你来做什么？”Wanda放弃似的叹了口气，转身走回床边坐了下来“我可没有力气应付你…”

“我只是来送药而已。”Natasha抬起握着杯子的手“当然你也可以选择不喝。”

“那你可以走了。”

Wanda拉开被子，一条腿已经放到了床上，Natasha勾勾嘴角，走到床前把杯子放在了床头柜上

“你希望我是来做什么的？”

“你还痛吗？”Wanda没有回答她的问题，只是不自在地看了眼她的肩膀，却见特工只是抱着手臂低头看着她，眉头向上挑着。

“…之前不是把你打伤了……”

“这是在关心我吗？”Natasha轻哼着，黏腻的嗓音绕进Wanda的耳朵“就因为我和你睡了，所以我现在就是你的Omega了？”

Wanda不悦地皱起眉“那我收回刚刚的话，你可以离开了。”

“有些事，我想和你谈谈…”Natasha走上前紧贴着Wanda坐下，那女巫默默往旁边靠了一下和她拉开了距离

“如果又是关于我性别的问题那就算了吧…”

“不是的。”Natasha笑了笑，不依不饶地贴过去，软若无骨的身体靠在她的身上“你还没有告诉我感想呢…”

“…什么感想…”Wanda舔了舔有些干涩的下唇，整个身体都贴在了床头。

“昨.晚.还.满.意.吗？”

Natasha压低了嗓音，舌尖在女巫发烫的耳朵上飞速滑过。

Wanda的身体猛地颤抖了一下，整个人几乎要从床上弹起来。

“害羞吗？”Natasha眯眼笑着蹭了蹭她的肩头“那要不然…我先说说我的？”

“不用了！”女巫推开她站起身来，下意识抓起床头柜上的杯子把里面的药剂一饮而尽

“咳！呕…”

“嗯，很好。”看着女巫瞬间变得惨白的脸，特工点了点头，双手轻轻一拍“喝的很干净嘛，那我就不打扰你了，好好休息。”

看着那只红毛狐狸一脸得意地从门口退出去的样子，Wanda气得抓起杯子狠狠砸向紧闭的房门，接着直接冲进了洗手间。

“你为什么笑成这样…”Tony看着嘴角几乎要勾到耳朵上的特工，心里不由得一阵恶寒

“开心。”Natasha冲Tony抛去一个wink，转身打开了冰箱的门，从里面抱出来了四五瓶啤酒。

“……”一脸懵的Tony和Steve对视了一眼，耸耸肩便去做各自的事情了。

*

「还不到时候…」

Natasha靠坐在沙发上，嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着冰凉的瓶口，她不是没有想过Wanda经历的事情有多么可怕，但真的看到那些档案的时候，Natasha的心底还是有一点点动怒了……

「那些混蛋根本没有把他们当人看……」

想到这，Natasha自嘲地笑了笑，原来她还有功夫去关心别人……不过既然那女巫不肯向她打开心扉，那她也没必要一直这样自讨没趣。

“麻烦…”Natasha摇了摇头，放松了身体瘫在了沙发里。

明天就是带Wanda到神盾局体检的日子了，联想到那些档案，特工并不认为女巫会轻易地束手就擒，然而Fury也不可能会放过她，这样想来，特工不由得一阵心烦。

安静的客厅里传来一阵轻微的响动，Natasha皱起眉头将手中的酒瓶狠狠砸了过去，预想中的玻璃瓶破碎声却并没有响起。

特工回过头去，便看到那个让她心烦的人正披着条红毯子站在一旁看着她，酒瓶则被红光包裹着漂浮在她身旁。

“这么烦躁？”

Wanda抬起手握住瓶子，缓步走到她身边坐了下来“是因为明天的事吗？”

“怎么？”Natasha直起腰从桌子上拿了一瓶啤酒，靠回沙发里“想通了？”

“我只是不想你这么纠结…”Wanda抢过那瓶新打开的啤酒，转而把手中的少半瓶塞进她的手中“如果我不去会让你很难做的话…”

“可笑…”Natasha轻哧一声靠在靠背上仰头灌着酒“你别管了…我会想办法……”

“你是不是知道了些什么？”Wanda用魔法从吧台上拽过来一个玻璃杯把啤酒倒了进去，然后双手抱着杯子小口啜饮着，两只绿眼睛一眨一眨地望着Natasha

“怎么？你有什么事要向我坦白吗？”特工挑眉看着她，手指轻轻勾动了一下她的披肩。

“我……”Wanda咬了咬嘴唇，特工放在茶几上的手机却突然响了起来。

二人同时愣了一下，Natasha翻了个白眼拿起了手机，屏幕上显示着一条加密过的信息，特工立刻收起了调笑的表情，抬起头看向女巫

“去穿制服，马上…”

虽然不知道是什么情况，但Wanda还是立刻起身回到了房间，看特工刚刚严肃的样子，应该是一个比较重要的任务，这样想来，这还是她第一次参与任务呢。

“不要磨蹭了，上车。”

不知什么时候已经把车开到门口的Natasha按了按喇叭，催促着往过跑来的女巫。

“是什么事？”Wanda刚刚坐进车里，还没来得及系安全带，那人便立刻发动了车子，这让她只好先抓住车顶的把手稳住了身体。

“不用担心……”Natasha冲她投去一抹微笑“只是一个简单的任务而已，按照平时训练那样做就好。”

“嗯…”Wanda有些紧张地吞咽着，心跳也有些加快。

特工看了她一眼，伸手拍了拍她紧绷的大腿“往好处想，你又躲过体检了呢。”

“不要说笑了…”

Wanda皱起眉头“到底是什么任务啊？还需要带着我…”

毕竟女巫的能力并不稳定，如果是神盾局点名要Natasha带着她去的话，那应该是一个很棘手的任务。

然而那红毛却勾起嘴角“不要有压力，如果害怕的话一会可以躲在车里等我。”

“……”Wanda重重呼出一口气，一副懒得理她的样子，扭过头去看着窗外。

良久，女巫歪过头看着她“有没有人跟你说过你不像个Omega？”

“就像你不像个Alpha那样？”

“我…”Wanda张了张嘴，咬住下唇回过头去“如果你每次说话都要这样的话，我们还是不要再交流了。”

Natasha不置可否地耸耸肩“还有很长一段路，你要不要睡一下？”

“不必了。”女巫一边说着一边打开了车窗，微凉的夜风灌进来让她精神了不少，然而特工却立刻换上了窗户顺便上了锁

“你不是还在感冒吗？把毯子盖上睡会吧，到了我会叫醒你。”

Wanda还没反应过来，那人便不知从哪里掏出一条毛毯劈头盖脸地丢了过去“保存好体力，虽说是个轻松的任务，但如果你拖我后腿的话还是有点难办的。”

“……你就不能好好说话？”

“不能，睡吧。”


	7. 第七章

Wanda最终还是没有坚持下去，整个人包裹在温暖的毛毯里沉沉地睡着了。

天边已经破晓，有些刺眼的阳光让Natasha微微皱起眉头，抬起手把两边的遮阳板都拉了下来。

“唔……”

因为睡得太沉身体不由自主往下滑的女巫最终还是被阳光刺得睁开了眼，她舒展了一下酸痛的身体，睡眼惺忪地看向特工“还没到吗？”

听着她有些沙哑的嗓音，Natasha直接冲她怀里丢了一瓶水

“终于醒了？你都快掉到椅子下面了。”

“我生病了…”刚刚睡醒的女巫大脑好像还没清醒，听到她的调侃只是瘪着嘴委屈地解释着。听着她上扬的语调，特工甚至要以为她是在对自己撒娇。

“大概还有半小时的路程……”Natasha戴上墨镜，把车窗彻底打开“好好清醒一下吧。”

Wanda还没反应过来，窗外微冷的风便从大敞的窗口灌了进来，棕红色的长发立刻被吹得乱七八糟，整个人都精神了不少

“WTF？！NATASHA ROMANOFF!!”

听着女巫的尖叫，Natasha笑着关上了车窗“清醒了没？”看着她几乎要爆炸的发型，特工忍不住笑出了声。

“你太恶劣了！”Wanda顾不上瞪她，只是拉开了遮阳板上的镜子，接着从口袋里取出一把小梳子骂骂咧咧地整理着头发“这一点也不好笑！”

“挺好笑的。”Natasha伸手替她把飞到前额的乱发拨到脑后“至少你现在彻底醒来了。”

“真不知道队长和你做任务的时候是怎么忍耐下来的。”Wanda攥着长发费劲地梳着发尾上的结，眼睛狠狠地盯着特工的侧脸。

“well…”Natasha耸耸肩“我跟他出来不这样的。”

“所以？”

“我只欺负你一个人而已。”Natasha转过头望向她。

明丽的香槟色阳光洒在特工的身上，让她那头酒红色的长发看上去有些刺眼，不知道是不是错觉，那双藏在粉红色的镜片下的绿眼睛看上去竟然带着一丝柔和的笑意。

当然，此刻的女巫只想在那张好看的脸上狠狠地来上一拳。

“看到那个工厂了吗？”Natasha指了指远处的巨大烟囱“那就是目的地了。”

“你需要我怎么做？”看到那工厂已经近在眼前，Wanda立刻严肃了起来，心里也隐隐紧张起来。

“待车上等我回来是最好的。”

“你…”

“算了你先跟我进去吧。”

“…”

*

“Fury？”Tony有些意外地挑起眉“有什么事吗？”

“不是说好了吗？今天带Wanda过来体检…”

“谁跟你说好的？”Tony看了眼坐在一旁吃早饭的Sam，那人则撇撇嘴摊开了手。

“Natasha啊！你们一个个怎么回事？难道还要我挨个通知吗？！”

“Fury怎么了？一大早脾气这么大？”Coulson看了眼一旁整理文件的Hill，那人只是冷着脸丢下一句“不知道，猫又丢了吧？”然后便迅速离开了办公室。

“Wanda被她带去做任务了，回来再说吧。”Tony一边说着一边迅速挂断了电话。

电话另一头的Fury气急败坏地把手机丢到了桌上“那不是她自己的任务吗？！”

*

“所以我应该做什么啊？我们来这里是干什么的？”

一脸懵的女巫小心地观察着四周的情况，安静到有些诡异的工厂内部让她心里愈发不安起来

“hey…Natasha，这个任务难道没有文件什么的东西吗？”

“啊你好烦。”特工皱起眉停下脚步，跟在她身后的女巫冷不防撞到她的后背上，接着连忙向后弹开。

“嘘…”Natasha冲她比了个手势，接着便按着她躲在拐角，压低了声线“已经有人来了……”

听到她这样说，Wanda立刻紧张起来，紧握着的拳头四周还闪烁起了微弱的红光。

“没事的…”Natasha安抚似地摸了摸她的脑袋，站起身“跟紧我就好。”

她柔软的手掌让Wanda不由得放松下来，她做了个深呼吸正要跟过去，便看到那人挑眉看着自己的样子。

“what?”

“你呼吸声可以再大点没关系。”

“f……”冲到口边芬芳还没来得及吐出来，头顶便传来了一阵巨大的响动。

二人下意识向旁边躲去，一道重重的墙壁便砸落下来，横在了她们中间。

“Wanda?”Natasha踢了一脚那墙壁外厚厚的金属外壳，听着那沉闷的响声，特工估摸着女巫多半是听不到自己的声音了。

“Nat…Natasha？”Wanda被隔在了另一边，身后就是工厂的大门。

没有得到回应的女巫有些惊慌地拍打着墙壁，接着往后站了站，双手运转着绯红色的魔法向那墙壁打了过去。

“Wanda…”

“Natasha？你没事吧？”突然在耳边响起的声音吓了Wanda一跳，她连忙按住耳机询问着对方的情况，另一只手则继续进攻着那堵厚厚的墙。

另一边的Natasha微微皱起眉头，手按在耳机上转身继续向前走着“这道墙太厚了，而且材质也很坚硬，不要浪费体力了。”

“那你需要我做些什么？”Wanda停下动作“除了回车上等你。”

Natasha勾了勾嘴角“嗯哼～如果你找得到其他的路过来的话……”

Wanda几乎能够想象到那人满脸的嘲讽，她重重呼了口气，转身跑出了工厂。

从外面看去，大概三四层楼的位置有一个小小的窗户，Wanda有些紧张地跺了跺脚，接着双手向下展开，绯红的能量带动着她的身体腾空飞了起来。

在她到达那扇窗户时，便将手中的能量团猛地砸了过去，接着整个身体飞扑进了大楼，冲击力让她不受控制地在地面滚了一圈，散落在地面上的破碎玻璃穿过她的手套浅浅地扎进了皮肤里。

大楼的警报突然响起，原本昏暗的走廊也亮了起来，Natasha愣了一下，转身躲进一旁的小屋子里，蹲在门边探查着外面的情况，果不其然，有大概十几个雇佣兵冲着她的方向跑了过来。

另一头的Wanda挣扎着爬起来，却发现自己正置身于一个办公室里，桌子上的电脑屏幕还亮着，可见特工说到的那个人刚刚还在这个屋子里……

这个想法让Wanda心里不由得有些发毛。

外面的警报声还响彻在空旷的走廊里，那一阵阵急促刺耳的声音让女巫更加不安起来，于是她连忙冲了出去，只希望能尽快找到Natasha。

“Tony?”Natasha一边对付着对面来势汹汹的雇佣兵，一边回复着电话另一头的人“我在工作呢，没什么要紧事就挂了吧。”

“Fury打电话要人呢，说起来那里前几天不是被Steve清理过了吗？”

“谁知道呢，更糟糕的是已经有人先我们一步过来了，不知道他有没有拿到文件。”

Natasha避开迎面刺来的匕首，伸手掐住对方的手腕狠狠折了回去，锋利的刀子立刻捅穿对方脖颈的皮肤，暗红色的血喷溅到特工的红发上，而那人却并不在意似的，转身用寡妇蜇电倒了身后扑来的人。

“well，Fury让我通知你，这次任务结束一定要带Wanda去一趟神盾局，如果这次再不去的话就要强行把她关起来了。”

“唔！”

“emmm…Natasha？”Tony停下转笔的手“你没事吧？”

“没事…”Natasha抬起手，黑洞洞的枪口顶在最后一个雇佣兵的口中，然后扣下了板机“我知道了，一切都等回去再说。”

特工挂断了电话，伸手擦了擦眼角和脸颊被溅上的粘稠血液，接着拔掉了插在肋下的小匕首丢在了一旁，然后头也不回地开枪射穿了在她身侧偷偷用枪瞄准她的雇佣兵。

Wanda终于在走廊的尽头找到了电梯，然而就在她准备走进去的时候，耳边却听到了一阵划破空气的声音，背后随之传来一阵钻心的刺痛。

“你要去哪呢？小朋友？”


	8. 第八章

Wanda直直地摔进了电梯里，耳机也掉落在了一旁，她的背上被子弹震得传来一阵火辣辣的痛感，这让她不由得庆幸自己刚刚用魔法在身上罩了一层屏障。

“well well well…”对方的声音的低沉嗓音在身后响起“反应还不错嘛。”

身后传来对方的脚步声，Wanda迅速起身，手中的混沌魔法凝聚成能量球，狠狠地冲对方打了过去。

那是一个金发的女人，只见她轻易地避开了女巫的攻击，眨眼间便欺身到了她的面前“如果我是你的话，不会选择近距离作战。”

耳边传来一阵强劲的风声，Wanda下意识向后避开，却还是被对方狠狠地打在了锁骨上，剧烈的疼痛让Wanda失去了平衡，然而对方并不打算给她喘息的时间，紧接着又是一拳猛地冲她的脸打了过来。

Wanda弯下腰奋力避开她的攻击，电梯的墙壁发出一阵沉闷的巨响，她抓住时机立刻冲出了电梯，身后却再次传来了对方冲过来的脚步声。

女巫回过身耐心地防御着，她惊讶地发现，对方进攻的方式和她的训练官有些相似，只是面前的女人下了狠手，凌厉的进攻和那强劲的力道甚至让Wanda的魔法护盾都在她的攻击下震颤起来。

像是看出她的计划一样，金发女人嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意“我可是不会累的啊，little witch…”

Wanda不受她的影响，只是一门心思地等待着时机，即使这个女人真的不会疲惫，但只要细心观察，她总能找到一丝破绽的。

终于，Wanda抓到了一个空档，她用尽全力隔开了对方的攻击，让她的拳头偏离了轨道，硬生生地接下了她的一拳，左手缠绕着的绯红雾气牢牢将她包裹了起来。

被打中的肋骨断裂开来，随着Wanda的动作隐隐作痛，但她却不敢掉以轻心，双手紧握着，将那女人用力束缚住，闪烁着的混沌魔法缓缓地收紧，很快便听到了金发女人撕心裂肺的尖叫。

Natasha抬起头来望着空无一人的楼梯间，那声音并不熟悉，至少不是Wanda，想来应该是她抓到了那个抢先她们一步的人。

「Wanda不可能会下死手…」

想到这，Natasha连忙加快了速度向楼上跑去，手也按在了耳机上“Wanda！不要放开她！”

对方的尖叫声太过凄厉，Wanda皱紧眉头，双手也下意识地颤抖起来，因为集中精神对付面前的人，女巫完全忽视了身后耳机里传来的声音。

看着对方几近扭曲的脸，女巫有些惊慌地松懈了力道，那女人却突然勾起一抹冷笑，她身体包裹着Wanda的混沌魔法闪电般地冲了过来，虎口狠狠撞上她的脖颈，掐着她的脖子将她惯倒在地。

脑后狠狠撞在地面上，Wanda只觉得眼前一阵阵地发黑，被牢牢锁住的咽喉也涌上一股腥甜。

“太天真了。”

那女人面无表情地看着她，身上缠绕着的绯红魔法也化作一阵烟雾消散开来。她饶有兴趣地将Wanda翻了过去，看着她脑后殷红的血迹勾了勾嘴角

“面对敌人不能掉以轻心不是吗？是那个老女人没有好好教你吗？说起来…我对你的身体有点好奇呢…”

感觉到脖颈的长发被撩开，Wanda猛然回过神来，然而还没等她缠绕着魔法的手抬起来，手背便传来一阵钻心的刺痛。

看着自己被匕首牢牢钉在地面上的手掌，Wanda回过头狠狠地望向身后的女人，那人却捏了捏她的后颈，在指腹揉到那细腻皮肤下的突起时，她恍然大悟似地拍了下手掌

“哦～我明白了，你是个…”

耳后传来微弱的电流声，金发女人连忙向一旁避开，面前的墙壁上赫然贴上了一个带着电流的小型装置。

“好久不见啊…Natasha”

那女人看到特工后立刻冷下脸来，眼底的寒霜几乎要向特工射出冰刺一般。

Natasha看了眼Wanda，眼睛在瞥过她手背上的匕首时微微眯了起来，这才缓缓地将视线移回金发女人身上

“还是像以前一样恶趣味呢，Yelena…”

“怎么？伤害到你的小宠物，不开心了？”

Yelena耸了耸肩“我倒是不知道你现在口味变得这么独特了呢，这样的一个……”

不等她说完，Natasha已经冲到了她面前，手腕上的寡妇蜇闪过一丝亮蓝色的电流，照着她的胸口打了过去。

感觉到Natasha隐隐带上的怒气，Yelena一边躲避着她的进攻一边饶有兴趣地开了口，然而还没等她说出什么，左脸便被对方的拳头狠狠地打中，嘴角裂开的伤口让她不由得怒从心起。

Wanda费力地拔掉手上的匕首，正要站起身，变被身后突然的重量压得扑倒在地

“Natasha？”

女巫震惊地回过头来，却被对方按进怀里，接着二人一起在地上滚了一圈，原本的地方留下了几个冒着烟的弹孔，然而在她们停下后，Wanda明显地感觉到特工的身体猛地震颤了一下。

“果然如此…”

Yelena擦了擦嘴角的血迹，扣在扳机上的手指微微收紧“你现在有了牵挂，Natasha，所以你太弱了。”

“幼稚。”

Natasha转过头去看着她，抱着Wanda的手臂也放松下来“倒是你，枪法什么时候变得这么差了？”

“如果我真心想你死的话，你不会活到现在的，sis…”Yelena并不在意她的挑衅，浅棕色的眸子染上一丝嘲笑“我没有必要杀死你，Natasha，不要挡我的路。”

“可以，把东西交出来，你就可以离开了。”特工放开Wanda，背对着她站起身来，女巫在看到她肩头插着的几个飞镖后皱紧了眉头。

“你还真是搞不清楚状况啊，Natasha…”Yelena轻嗤一声，晃了晃手中的枪“东西在我手上，而且我随时可以杀了你和你的小情人…”

话音未落，一道绯红色的能量波从Natasha的身侧打了过来，Yelena大惊失色，连忙向一旁躲去，然而特工却并不想让她如愿。

她的手臂被狠狠地踢中，手中的枪被甩出去老远，Yelena愤愤地抓住特工的小腿将她用力拉了过来，顺势一拳向她的下巴打了过去，Natasha弯下腰，双手撑在地上挣脱了她的桎梏，接着用腿死死夹住了她的脖子，将她甩了出去。

因为爆炸而弥漫的烟雾遮挡了Wanda的视线，她只能隐约听到迷雾中二人厮打在一起的声音，却不敢再不管不顾地释放能量。

Natasha用手臂轻轻捂住口鼻，凝眉观察着周围的动静，隐约听到了一声保险栓拉开的响声。

她下意识躲到了身旁的大理石柱子后面，然而一颗子弹却直直地穿透了她面前坚硬的大理石，擦着她的侧脸射到了她身后的墙壁上。

特工看着那石柱上的弹孔皱起眉头，一般来说子弹穿透以后留下的弹孔周围不可能有这么平滑，而且那上面甚至没有裂痕，只留了一个清晰的圆孔。

“这是基因子弹…”

Yelena的声音在浓雾中响起，伴随着一声子弹上膛的清脆响声“如果被打中的话，身体的组织会不停地被破坏，直到整个人都烂掉呢。”

“所以这就是你拿到的东西。”Natasha躲在石柱后面，握紧手中的枪柄，脑中飞快地闪过各种对策，然而就在这时，她却看到那抹熟悉的红。

Wanda手中的绯红能量包裹着Yelena身后的电梯门，然后用力拽了过来，将那人死死压在了地上，Natasha趁机从大理石柱后面跑了出来。

她在Yelena推开铁门站起身后猛地冲了过去，膝盖狠狠撞上她的小腹，手则迅速地去抢夺她手中的枪，Yelena则立刻转过枪口，冲着她扣动了扳机。

Wanda被枪声吓了一跳，跟着冲了过来，却看到特工只是皱紧眉头牢牢锁着Yelena的手腕。

那子弹完全是贴着Natasha的耳朵射出去的，巨大的响声让她的左耳有些酸胀，瞬间整个人仿佛沉浸在一片深深的海底，只能听到尖锐的耳鸣声。

她仿佛听到了Wanda惊叫的声音，接着腹间传来一阵轻微的刺痛，特工的直觉让她下意识松开了手，身上被绯红的迷雾紧紧包裹着向后退去。

Natasha小腹被对方突然抽出的军刀划破了一道浅浅的伤口，然而还没等她松口气，Yelen已经再次抬起手来，然而这次，她的视线被一个纤细的身影挡住。

“Wanda！”

特工眼睁睁地看到那人的身体被震得向后退了一下，接着伸出手用闪烁着猩红光芒的魔法缠绕住Yelena，接着将她大力甩出了窗户。

Natasha顾不上捡起那人丢在地上的实验品，也顾不上到窗口确认Yelena的情况，只是冲上前一把抱住摇摇欲坠的Wanda，撕下衣服上的布料用力按在Wanda的肩头汩汩冒血的伤口。

“你会没事的，witch…”Natasha迅速地为她简单地包扎好，将她扶了起来“我现在就通知Stark…我们立刻回去…”

Wanda冰凉的手指握住她的，然后轻轻摇了摇头，转而指向身后的墙壁，她看上去痛得已经说不出话，特工只好走向她指的地方，却看到一颗裹携着红光的子弹镶嵌在上面。

“我用能力包裹住了它…所以没事的…我只是被穿透了而已…”

Wanda忍着疼解释着，Natasha凝视那颗子弹良久，松开了撑着Wanda的手，转而一个暴栗敲在她的头上。

Wanda捂着头一脸震惊地看着她，那人却皱着眉头捏住她的脸，正要说些什么，却猛地吐出一口血。女巫被她的反应吓坏，连忙低下头检查着她的伤口，特工却不领情地把她推开，走上前拿起了地上的手枪

“我现在有点耳鸣，你来开车。”

“这两点有什么联系吗？”

“闭嘴，不然我就给你脑袋上补一枪。”


	9. 第九章（车）

“唔…”

当Natasha把最后一支飞镖从肩头拔出来后，她终于可以放松地靠进身后的靠背里，这让她不由得从喉咙中发出一声叹息。

看着嘴角还带着一丝血迹的特工，Wanda伸出手去用指腹轻轻触碰到她的唇边。

Natasha在被她碰到后僵了一下，却没有躲开，扬起下巴凑上去好像一只餍足的猫，任由她为自己擦拭早已干涸的血污，末了又不知道为什么突然炸了毛，抓着她的手背用力甩了回去。

“你到底在发什么脾气？”

Wanda收回手后无奈地叹了口气“我的肩膀快痛死了…不要这么用力甩它。”

Natasha嘴唇动了动，却没有回话，只是捂着小腹往椅子里缩了缩。

不知道是受伤的关系还是别的什么，她总觉得有一股淡淡的冷香充斥在自己的四周，这让她很烦躁。那味道很明显是从Wanda身上传来的，她记得Wanda的味道。

可是这并不正常，特工翻了个身把腿架到了仪表盘上，拇指轻轻揉了下鼻翼，以这个信息素的浓度来看并不像是对方进入了发情期，而Natasha自己更不可能会有发情期，但是这该死的香味又怎么解释呢…

虽然还是熟悉的蔷薇香气，却又少了那股淡淡的烟草味，如果说这人那天晚上的信息素味道像是一个充满占有欲的Alpha，那么她今天就好像是一个骚包到不行的Omega，还是不停地在自己面前搔首弄姿的那种。

然而那女巫却一脸淡定地目视着前方，专心地开着车，好像一切都是Natasha自己在臆想一样。

「真麻烦…」

这样想着，Natasha重重叹了口气，仰起头靠在椅背上“先不要回基地…”

“你又要做什么？”Wanda皱着眉撇了她一眼，却看到那人额头上已经冒出一层细细的薄汗“你还好吧？伤的很重吗？”

特工摇摇头，舔了舔干涩的下唇“刚才Tony有联系我说…Fury要你回去以后立刻去神盾局，所以…我们先到我的安全屋…商量下对策…”

“知道了…可是你看上去很痛苦啊Natasha…”女巫有些担心地摸了摸她冰凉的额头，然而那人却像是被烫到一般迅速躲开了她的碰触，眼睛也在一瞬间睁开。

“怎么…”Wanda被她的反应吓了一跳，讷讷地收回手来，那人则一脸诧异地看着她，橄榄绿的虹膜在月光下泛着一层幽幽的蓝。

只见她默默打开了车窗，像是什么也没发生一样为女巫指引着方向，不一会，二人便停在了一幢残破的小公寓前。

Natasha固执地让Wanda走在前面，自己则警惕着四周，直到二人走进了那道生着锈迹的防盗门后才松懈下来。

特工驾轻就熟地打开了空气处理器，顺手拉上了厚重的窗帘，接着便整个人瘫进沙发旁的豆袋椅里，拉开了矮柜上的小台灯。

Wanda捂着肩头的伤口靠坐在沙发上，低头看着放在膝盖上的手背发着呆，透过半指手套，她可以看到一道狰狞的血口长开着，四周的皮肉还翻卷起来，然而不知道是不是肩膀的枪伤更严重，她并不觉得手背上的这道伤口有多痛。

女巫的身体好像此刻才意识到恐惧，迟来的心悸让她忍不住颤抖起来，她回忆起刚刚擦着特工的耳朵射过去的子弹，明明有那么多方式可以制止Yelena的…可是她却选择了最危险的那一种

真的只差一点点…

想到这，Wanda感觉自己莫名有了一丝怒气，可是转念一想，特工刚刚对她发怒是不是也是这个原因呢…

正当Wanda发呆的时候，特工已经抱着医疗包坐到了她的身边“把手放下。”

女巫听话地放下手，脑袋顶着沙发的靠背支起身体，脱下了她的红色大衣放在一旁。然而对方却没有动作，女巫抬起头对上她的眼睛，疑惑地歪过头

“怎么？”

“里面这件也脱掉，我要帮你包扎伤口。”

特工的声音带着浓浓的倦意，Wanda甚至能看到一道血迹顺着她肋下的破口处滴落下来。

看着女巫难得没有废话，迅速脱下衣服后双手环在胸前抬头看着自己的模样，Natasha有些意外地挑了挑眉，却没有多说什么，只是低下头仔细地清理着那处枪伤。

Wanda的肌肤在不停闪烁的白炽灯下泛着一层冷光，被贯穿的肩头在酒精的刺激下微微颤抖着，不一会便覆上了一层薄汗。

Natasha利落地将绷带缠绕在她的伤口处，最后还打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

Natasha在包扎好她手掌的伤口后便随手拿出了一管针剂，Wanda下意识抓住了她伸过来的手腕“你要做什么？”

她认得针管上的标记——那是一支抑制剂。

“还没感觉吗？”Natasha轻轻按动了一下活塞，一道细细的水柱从针尖喷射出来，淋到了女巫的手背上“你身上的味道快把附近的Alpha都引来了。”

看Wanda还愣愣地望着自己，Natasha放松了身体，双手摊开“well…你不想打也无所谓，看你也没有什么症状。”

“…你已经知道了吗…”女巫有些尴尬地松开手，低下头不去看她“我其实…”

“我什么都不知道…”Natasha迅速打断她的，把抑制剂丢到茶几上，掀开衣服处理起了自己的伤口。

Wanda抿着嘴看着她面无表情把酒精按到伤口上的模样，轻轻叹口气，伸手抚上她的手背，接过她手中染着血的酒精棉球。

“…为什么要弄痛自己呢？”

听到女巫莫名其妙的问题，Natasha轻嗤一声，闭着眼睛懒得回答。

Wanda皱皱眉“每次出任务都会带着伤回来，我不认为你躲不开那些普通人的攻击，还有刚才…她冲你开枪的时候…”

“闭上嘴吧。”

特工睁开眼，冰冷的目光直直地射进Wanda的眼睛，不知道是疲惫还是愤怒，她的眼中布满了血丝，瞳孔还在微微颤抖“你管的太多了，Wanda Maximoff”

“是谁说自己是成年人了…还要这么幼稚地故意伤害自己”Wanda也激动了起来，手中的镊子夹紧了那团棉花，几乎要把里面的酒精都挤出来“你知不知道我刚才有多担心…”

“我不需要任何人的关心，管好你自己吧。”

Natasha明显不想让这个话题再继续下去，于是干脆随手拿起一团纱布贴在伤口上，起身走到了床边

“我很累了…有什么事明天再说…”

Wanda咬咬牙，走到床前“为什么要这样对我呢？难道你讨厌我吗？”

“够了Wanda…”

特工不厌其烦地翻了个身，不想再看她，可是她仍能感觉到那人依然站在自己的身后一动不动。

正当Natasha回过头来准备发怒的时候，却在看到她的瞬间愣住了。

Wanda像是受了天大的委屈一般站在床前，她眼角和鼻尖红彤彤的，泪水在那双琉璃般的绿眼睛里不停打转，下唇被她紧紧咬着，甚至有些泛白。

她做了个深呼吸，略显沙哑的声线还微微颤抖着“你为什么要这样对我？一边讨厌我，一边又要关心我，你到底想怎么样？”

“我…”Natasha眉头紧蹙，一时却不知道该怎么回应，只是呆呆地望着她。

“是因为知道我的秘密以后觉得恶心了是吗？”

说到这里，Wanda的眼泪再也控制不住地从眼角滑落下来“没错，我既不是Omega也不是Alpha，更不是Beta，我就是个怪物。”

“…不是的…”Natasha支起身体坐在床边“…你怎么会是怪物呢…Wanda…”

她伸出手去想要把对方拉过来，然而那人却摇着头向后退着，环抱着自己的双手逐渐收紧，手背上洁白的纱布也逐渐被血浸透。

“我没有讨厌你…”

Natasha只好收回手，跪坐在床上看着她，眉头紧紧地皱着“我…哎…Wanda，我没有讨厌你…”

此刻的女巫显然听不进去这些苍白无力的解释，只见她用手背狠狠地擦了擦脸上的泪痕，转身躺到沙发上背对着她不再说话。

特工抿着嘴看着她的背影，良久，还是拉开被子站了起来。

感觉到那人凑过来，Wanda吸了吸鼻子，脑袋在沙发的靠背上蹭了蹭，并不打算理她。

然而那人却抬起腿坐到了她的腰上，尾椎硌在她的胯骨上还有些生生发痛。

“你做什么？”Wanda带着哭腔的声音里染上了一丝愤怒，然而那人却不管不顾地掰过她的脸，直接吻了上去。

Wanda愣了一下，连忙抵住对方的身体，肩头的伤口被牵动，发出一阵刺痛，但她还是不肯松手，被压住的双腿也不停地乱蹬着，牙齿也紧紧咬住了Natasha的下唇。

“Natasha！”

Wanda情急之下使用了魔法，手上的绯红雾气牢牢地缠住特工的身体，不管不顾地把她拉了起来。

Natasha抬起头的瞬间，Wanda对上了她那双灰绿色的眸子，那双总是平静得仿佛一面湖水般的眼睛终于掀起了一丝波纹，好像隐藏着千言万语，然而还没等到Wanda开口，那人便伸手轻轻抚摸上她的脸

“你不是怪物…Wanda…不要这样说自己…”

她呢喃着，低哑的嗓音柔和地飘进Wanda的耳朵，Wanda此刻好像有点读懂了她眼中的情绪。

「是心疼吗…还是同情…」

Wanda感觉视线逐渐模糊，鼻子也有些发堵，她闭上眼，任由滚烫的泪水从眼角滑落，手上的雾气也消散殆尽。

Natasha低下头亲吻着她脸上的泪痕，手顺着她的腰线缓缓滑下，手掌轻轻盖在她的腿间。

女巫却在这时突然睁开了眼睛，她扶着Natasha的肩头轻轻撑起身体，转身站了起来，手牵过对方走到床前，把人按在了床上

“你说我不是怪物…”

她面无表情地拉开了衣服丢在了一旁，接着按住了自己的腰带，她低下头咬了咬牙，接着闭上眼睛脱下了裤子，抬起腿踩在Natasha腿侧的床垫上

“那这样呢？”

Natasha抬起头看着她的腿间，手忍不住紧紧攥住了床单，当初看到Wanda的实验报告时的怒火再次被点燃。

Wanda腿心看上去完全就是一个Omega，粉嫩的花瓣随着她的动作微微张开，然而那本该沉睡在皱皮下的花核，或者说腺体，此刻却暴露在空气里，看上去有樱桃般大小，在顶端还有一条细细的小口。

特工的一言不发让Wanda的胸口更加地发堵，整个心脏仿佛被泡在一罐浓酸里。她把腿收了回来，转而要去捡起地上的衣服，然而那人却突然拽住了她的手腕，接着狠狠把她压在床上。

“这里很美…”

Natasha的手指轻轻按住她腿心的樱桃，看着那人突然泛红的眼圈，手上的力道放得更轻，好像一片羽毛轻轻扫过。

“真的很美…”

双腿被突然架了起来，Wanda有些惊慌地伸手按住那人从自己腿间探出的脑袋，然而特工却低下头，浅粉色的舌尖在那涨红的樱桃上轻轻滑过“我很喜欢。”

突然的刺激让女巫不由得呻吟出声，她慌忙捂住嘴，胡乱地扭动着腰肢“不要胡说了…唔…”

那颗樱桃被对方整个含进口中，那乱动的舌尖还飞快地滑过上面的小口。

从来没有受过这种刺激的Wanda瞬间软了身子，她呜咽着拉住床单，小腹随着她急促的呼吸不断收紧，精致的线条在昏黄的灯光下闪着光。

口中的花核随着Natasha的刺激逐渐挺立起来，还在她的口中不停跳动，滚烫的顶端硬硬地顶在她的上颚。

淫靡的水声不停地响彻在Wanda的耳际，她整个人仿佛失了魂一般躺在床上一动不动。她从来没有感受过这样的快感，即使只有那难以启齿的地方被包裹在对方温暖的口腔里，可那里却像是能够牵扯到她全身上下所有的神经一般，让她整个人都兴奋地发颤。

更重要的是，Natasha正含着她……那丑陋的，令人生厌的，原本就不该长出来的肉块…她说她喜欢那里，她说那里很美…

Wanda抽噎着将手指插进Natasha的发间，大腿根随着她的动作剧烈地痉挛起来。

太舒服了…好像浑身都被她的嘴唇包裹，她能感觉到对方的舌尖戳弄着自己顶端的小口，能感觉到她突然吮吸自己，好像把那里吮吸得变长了一些。

被这样呵护疼爱的感觉让Wanda忍不住叫出了声，她弓起身体，下意识地把自己更深入地送进Natasha的口中，呼吸也逐渐变得困难，搭在对方肩头的腿也下意识地收紧。

看着Wanda的身体逐渐染上桃花的颜色，Natasha忍不住加重了力道，她仿佛又嗅到了那裹挟着烟草的蔷薇香气，那味道逐渐浓郁，与她身上的红酒味掺和到了一起，在空气中交互起来。

“唔…不行…快放开…啊…”

感觉到好像有什么东西要破体而出，Wanda惊慌地挣扎起来，那人却干脆架着她的腿坐起身，甚至将她的腰都带离了床铺。

“不要了！”

Wanda的身体猛地僵硬起来，好像一道闪电直直地打在她的腰间，下身不受控制地抽搐了一下，她仿佛听到对方的一声闷哼，担心的情绪在一瞬间盖过了几乎能冲破大脑的快感。

她立刻坐起身，从特工的桎梏下挣脱起来，然后双手捧住那人的脸，着急地看着她微颦的眉间和半阖着的双眼。

“Natasha？”

她的嗓音还带着一丝高潮后的沙哑，看着她一脸焦急的模样，Natasha忍不住笑出声来，却又被口中的液体呛得咳嗽起来。

看着那半透明的液体从对方的嘴角喷出来，Wanda立刻红了脸，她随手拿起被单为她擦着脸上的污浊，嘴里小声地埋冤起来“…你…你怎么乱吃东西…”

“嗯？”Natasha拉下她的手腕，细小的喉头上下起伏着，Wanda甚至听到她喉咙中传来‘咕’的一声。

看着面前的红毛狐狸餍足地眯着眼舔嘴唇的样子，Wanda感觉自己的脸好像在发烧，手也在瞬间失了力气，身上的伤口好像也都跟着燃烧起来，胀胀的发着痛。

面前的Omega突然凑近吻上了她，那湿润的嘴唇还带着些黏腻，刚刚还在自己的身下作乱的舌头带着那淫靡的味道探了进来，细细滑过她的唇齿间。

Wanda的大脑有些发懵，不知不觉中便被再次压倒在床上，略显冰凉的手指抚摸过她滚烫的腺体，激得她有些惊慌地颤抖了一下，手无措地攀上Natasha的肩膀。

“还很敏感吗？”Natasha看着她复杂的表情，安抚似地吻了吻她红肿的眼睑，那女巫轻轻点了点头“不要…碰那里…”

“知道了…”特工咬住她的下唇轻轻吮吸着“不碰那里…”

感觉到那只手又继续向下摸去，Wanda紧张地夹紧她的腰，不安地在她怀里扭动起来。

“嘘…”Natasha滑下来衔着她的乳尖，手按揉着她紧绷的大腿“放松点…Wanda…我不会伤害你的，好吗？”

那女巫紧紧闭着眼不去看她，双手攥着脸侧的床单，身体紧张得不停发着抖。

双腿被再次分开，Wanda呜咽一声偏过头去，特工轻声笑了笑，宠溺地吻了吻她大腿内侧细腻的皮肤。

女巫腿心的花瓣已经彻底张开，隐约能看到一个细小的洞口抽搐着吐露着透明的花液，将那两片花瓣染得亮晶晶地泛着水光。

她的花瓣比一般的Omega颜色要浅一些，看上去好像一朵绽开的樱花，敏感的穴口像是等不及要被临幸一般急促地开合，内里浅粉色的穴肉随着她的动作若隐若现。

Natasha舔舔嘴唇，伸出小舌勾弄了一下，那人便立刻缩紧了身体，小腹也剧烈地起伏起来。特工双手固定住她的胯骨，舌尖抵在穴口缓缓地探了进去。

此刻柔软的小舌仿佛一把利刃，硬硬地顶开了女巫脆弱的洞口，一颗颗味蕾蹭过边缘，接着被紧张的肉壁牢牢吸住。

那里像是想要把她挤出去，却又舍不得似地将她吸进来，透明的花液混着特工口中的涎液不受控制地顺着女巫的腿心滑落到床单上。

Wanda不知不觉中已经把手背按到了唇边，抵挡着不停破口而出的呻吟声，不知道对方的舌头扫到了什么地方，女巫浑身颤栗了一下，双手拖着身体向后躲去，竟是摆脱了对方的钳制，后背靠到了冰凉的床板上。

特工不满地咬了一口她大腿上的肌肤，接着追过去再次吻上那个地方，她要用吻技让这个热衷于欲拒还迎的穴口折服。

难以启齿的快感随着对方的深入不断地蔓延到Wanda的大脑，她不受控制地绷紧身体，那酥麻的陌生快感麻痹了她的大脑，甚至连肩头的伤口裂开都没有意识到。

沉迷于品尝美味的特工闭着眼睛含吮着那两片逐渐肿胀的花瓣，舌尖不停地在她体内抽递，却不知为何突然尝到了一起丝铁锈的味道。

她睁开眼，便看到对方的花瓣不知何时竟然染上了一抹猩红。

她抬起头，便看到一道蜿蜒的血迹顺着Wanda的肩头一路滑过她挺翘的乳尖，流进她腹部的沟壑，接着流淌过那不知什么时候再次精神起来的樱桃，接着滑落到她被欺负得亮晶晶的花瓣中间，甚至还流进了那吐露着蜜液的洞穴。

Natasha看着这禁欲而又淫靡的场景，不由得也觉得有些上头，她手指轻轻探到穴口，在那人紧张地睁开眼的瞬间吻了上去，手上也在同时探了进去。

“嗯…疼…哈啊…”

被异物入侵的感觉让Wanda不安地挣扎了一下，可对方却不打算放过她似的继续深吻着，手上倒是放轻了力道，拇指轻轻按揉着外面的花核，过于刺激的感觉让Wanda的眼眶再次湿热了起来。

女巫从来不知道Natasha的手指竟然有这么长，几乎要把她整个人贯穿，她的脑海中莫名闪过对方握着枪的手。

她纤细修长的手指总是那样轻轻搭在扳机上，指腹恰到好处地按压在上面，她此刻仿佛能体会到在那柔软却又有力的手指按压下的扳机的感觉。

她好想被用力按压下来，将那几乎要破体而出的欲望像子弹一般快速地射出去，她的全身的感官都已经被调动了起来，只等对方扣下扳机。

「再用力一点…只要再用力一点…」

那手指不知什么时候已经快速地抽递起来，有力地指尖飞快地顶弄着她体内敏感的地方，Wanda抱紧她，小腿的肌肉紧绷到几乎要抽筋，却不肯放松下来。

Natasha咬着Wanda汗湿的锁骨，手指又快又用力地戳弄着她富有弹性的敏感点，感受着那里逐渐肿胀起来，她甚至坏心地转动手腕，在那一点上研磨着，只为能听到对方悦耳的娇吟，只为能看到对方朦胧的泪眼，只为能感受到对方的全身都在随她而动。

「就差一点…只差一点了…」

感觉到身体即将到达临界点，Wanda抓紧了特工身上的布料，喉咙中挤压出几声破碎的哀鸣，仿佛一只深陷泥潭的天鹅，仿佛一朵被浴火点燃的蔷薇，她急促地喘息着，双腿不受控制地痉挛起来。

“Nat…”

Wanda不敢相信那甜腻的声音竟然是从自己口中传出来的，然而还没等她细想，对方的手指便重重撞了上来。

Natasha手臂的肌肉线条肉眼可见地绷紧，扳机被按下，那颗期待已久的子弹终于出了膛。

身下的『Alpha』浑身剧烈地痉挛起来，一股热热的液体从她体内喷涌而出，浇在Natasha的手指上，接着从手指和穴口的缝隙喷涌而出，就连那颤抖着的樱桃顶端也不受控制地溢出一股腺液。

激烈的高潮过后，便是一阵死寂，手指所处的甬道还在不规则地收缩着，仿佛一个不甘心得想要榨干对方的Omega在不知羞耻地吸吮着心爱的腺体一般。

Natasha从Wanda的颈窝抬起头来，却对上那人依然涣散的眸子。她还没有从欲望中缓过劲来，微张的口中还能听到猫儿般细细的低吟。

空气中的信息素浓度达到了顶点，Natasha抚摸着对方愈发滚烫的身体，轻轻揉了揉她的脸蛋，小心地叫着她的名字，然而那人却抖动了一下，稍微恢复一些清明的眸子对上她的。

“我好难受…Natasha…”

Wanda呜咽着用脸颊轻轻蹭着她的手掌，双手搭在她的肩头把她拉了过来“我身上…好烫…我想要…”

意识到发生了什么的特工愣了一下，接着微微叹了口气“小鬼，就像我刚才说的…你到发情期了。”


	10. 第十章（车）

“唔…这不可能…”Wanda摇着头，双手收回来紧紧按在胸口，口中喃喃地失口否认“不可能…不可能的…我怎么会有发情期…”

“冷静一点…”Natasha皱着眉拉住她的手腕“不要怕，Wanda，我在呢…”

“不…嗯…”Wanda抽噎着低下头，身体不受控制地靠在Natasha胸前，滚烫的脸颊不受控制地蹭着她柔软的肌肤“好热…”

听着她逐渐被欲望浸透的嗓音，特工轻轻环抱住她，将她压在床上，手指再次探了下去。那早已被打湿的花瓣收缩着裹紧了她，肿胀发烫的腺体蹭过特工的掌心微微抽搐着。

Wanda歪着头，渐渐失焦的眸子出神地望着埋在自己腿间的，仿佛火焰般的红发。

那团火在她敏感的肌肤上燃烧着，并逐渐蔓延，翻卷着的热风缠绕着她仅剩的理智。

“看着我…”

那人沙哑的声线在寂静的房间响起，Wanda听话地睁开眼，却看到了对方凑到自己面前的腿心。

她第一次这样近距离地看到Omega的性器，仿佛一只展开的蝴蝶正在冲自己挥舞着翅膀，水润的花瓣随着她的动作抖动着，透明的花液顺着水红色的肉瓣滑落下来。

Natasha张口含住她逐渐膨胀起来的樱桃，像是不满对方的迟疑似地压低了腰肢，让她那急需被疼爱的脆弱轻轻贴在女巫的嘴唇上。

那湿润的花瓣刚刚压下来，Wanda便立刻张开嘴，学着特工的样子安抚着，手指不管不顾地探进了对方的身体。

她从来不知道Omega的这里居然有这么柔软，内里的腔口被她突然的进入刺激得猛然缩紧，层叠的肉壁包裹着她的手指，一边像是要把她挤出去一般压榨着一边又恋恋不舍地吸吮。

Natasha满足地轻叹着，却又不满足于她的动作，腰肢下意识地晃动起来，对方不熟练的碰触虽然有些弄痛她，却又总是能在不经意间蹭到她敏感的地方。

只是几次抽递，特工便瘫软在她的身上，一边呜咽一边含着她的腺体，那乳白色的腺液与她口中来不及吞咽的涎液混合在一起，顺着她的嘴角一路流到了纤细的脖颈，最终滴落在女巫的身上。

“Nat…啊…”

腺体被包裹在对方温热的口中，酥麻的快感让Wanda下意识地扭动起了身体。

她的意识逐渐地抽离，发情热几乎要让她发疯，此刻她只想被狠狠进入，想要包裹在那舒爽的快感里永远沉溺下去。

感觉到对方逐渐失去力气，Natasha支撑起身体翻过身来，安抚似地亲吻着她的嘴唇“我想我们需要一个更加舒服的姿势…”

看着女巫涣散的眸子中一闪而过的疑惑，Natasha轻笑着坐起身拉开了她的大腿，将她的腿窝扛在肩头“一点都不心疼我呢…小坏蛋…”

还没等Wanda反应过来，特工便将自己的柔软向前顶去，二人脆弱的敏感便瞬间碰撞到了一起，两颗兴奋到颤抖的花核相互挤压摩擦，令人头皮发麻的快感立刻传遍了全身。

Wanda惊叫着捏住了Natasha的大腿，腰肢也控制不住地迎合起来，她能感觉到她们柔软的花瓣仿佛接吻般贴合在一起，能感觉到自己娇小的腺体随着动作不停地滑开对方的花瓣，在那潮湿的花肉间摩擦。

“唔…”

那坚硬的小樱桃不受控制地滑进了Natasha逐渐张开的花穴里，浅浅地堵在穴口，留下自己滚烫的热度，接着便又滑开，蹭上特工同样暴涨的花核。

“不…Natasha…”Wanda无措地伸出手去，手掌无力地在对方腹部的线条上来回摸索着“不要…夹…”

那人像是故意的一样，不停地用自己的穴口去蹭她残缺的腺体，接着还坏心地夹紧身体，随着腰肢的动作上下吞吐着。

Natasha喜欢听Wanda情动时发出的轻吟，那声音仿佛比信息素还要让她入迷，像是一首优雅婉转的提琴曲，每一个音符都被欲望浸透，从她那张急需被疼爱的口中流转出来。

“Nat…啊…”

Wanda绷紧身体，下身死死抵住了特工的穴口，她猛地坐起身，将那一脸得意的Omega抱紧怀里，腰肢迅速地挺弄着。

她发狠般地摩擦着对方脆弱的花核，纤长的手指扣在她起伏的蝴蝶骨上，将她紧紧抱进怀中。

女巫突然的攻势让Natasha有些措手不及，对方胸前的硬挺随着动作不停地蹭过她的，而最让她难以忽视的则是紧紧塞在她穴口的那个小樱桃。

那里好像随着Wanda的动情而变得更大了一些，甚至还能浅浅蹭到她敏感的地方，Natasha呜咽着靠在Wanda的肩头，随着她的动作摆动着身体，而那人却还不满足地捏着她的腰肢狠狠向下压着，微微的痛觉让她更加兴奋了起来。

被包裹着的小小腺体猛然痉挛了一下，Natasha感觉自己的穴口被突然拓开，那是Alpha要射入前成结的动作。

“Wanda…等…”

Natasha无措地将双手抵在Wanda的肩头，仰起脸来，Wanda低下头吻住了她，按在她腰间的手狠狠将她压了下来。

温热的腺液猛然冲进了特工的身体，一股一股地冲击着她柔软的内壁，烫得她微微发颤。Wanda喘息着将她压倒在床上，手探了下去。

“啊…Wanda…”

Natasha呜咽着抓紧Wanda的肩头，她能看到对方并在一起的两根手指上缠绕着绯红色的光芒，不断地送进自己体内，那猛烈的撞击甚至能顶开她的腔口，硬硬地蹭过她甬道上方的敏感来回摩擦着。

Wanda低头在她的脖颈撕咬着，手指快速地抽递，然后起身欣赏着特工逐渐陷入情欲的脸。

隐约感觉到脸上有些潮湿，Natasha皱着眉睁开眼睛，视线却迅速被一道绯红遮蔽，身体被不停地探入，兴奋到肿胀的乳尖也被对方照顾着，浑身的敏感点被不停地刺激，很快，她便呜咽着到达了顶峰。

可能是因为被改造的原因，Wanda的发情期热潮在到达一次高潮后便冷静了下来，然而她却像是被打开了什么开关似的，死死缠着特工不肯放手。

Natasha的双眼被红雾遮挡着，身体的每一寸肌肤都被对方一一照顾到，她甚至觉得自己的身体悬浮了起来，双腿被掰成难以启齿的角度，绯红色的魔法疯狂地进出着她的身体，痛感和快感交替着摧残着特工的理智。

恍惚间，她看到了Wanda泛红的眼角，看到了她紧咬着的下唇，看到了她纯粹却又暗淡的眸子。

心里残留在最深处的柔软被赫然击中，Natasha张了张嘴，却又被对方蛮不讲理地狠狠吻住，到口边的话语在唇齿间破碎，化作了一阵阵呻吟声…

当理智逐渐拼接回来时，那温暖的怀抱已经消失不见。腿心和小腹还残留着被那人充满过的感觉，腰间的淤青和胸口的咬痕也在提醒着特工昨夜的贪欢并不是一场梦。

晨风从窗口灌进来，薄纱窗帘轻轻扫过Natasha光裸的后背。她闭上眼，昨天受到重创的耳膜震颤着发出刺耳的噪音，她重重叹出一口气，随手拉过一旁的被单将自己包裹起来

“罢了…”


	11. 第十一章

入冬以来的第一场雪如期而至，Natasha裹紧大衣，一边感叹着报纸上的天气预报终于准了一回，一边不着痕迹地将微型窃听器丢到了迎面而来的高大男人脚下。

耳机里传来仪器较准的电流声，那声音让她还没愈合的耳膜微微有些不适，这让她不悦地皱起眉头。

“同时做三个任务，小朋友跑了让你这么烦心吗？”

Hill那没有起伏的声音传了过来，Natasha轻哼一声，加快了步伐“我可以一心多用。”

“是吗…”Hill转动着座椅将身体转向另一侧的显示屏，打开隐藏在右下角的小弹窗“人家可是在你眼皮底下跑得无影无踪了呢。”

Natasha不理会她的冷嘲热讽，缓步走进了一旁的酒店里。她微笑着冲在电梯门口打扫卫生的清洁工打着招呼，顺手从他乱七八糟的推车下取走了一瓶清洁剂，接着直接走进电梯里按下了按钮。

“她倒是很聪明，一点痕迹都没留下，居然还跑到国外去了。”Hill纤长的手指在键盘上快速敲打着，湛蓝的虹膜上倒映着屏幕上那棕发女孩的身影。

“毕竟她的老师是我。”Natasha高高的鞋跟踏在酒店走廊的柔软地毯上，却丝毫没有影响她的速度。她利落地拆开了清洁剂的塑料薄膜，冲着一旁的大理石墙壁喷了喷“还是很感谢你没有告诉Fury这件事，所以你用的借口是什么？”

“水痘。”

“……”Natasha的白眼几乎要翻到后脑勺去，她敲响了面前的房门“fine…”

“只要他信了不就行了。”Hill侧着头看着屏幕上的特工摊开手“我可不想为这种事浪费脑子。”

房门被打开，屋里的人还没看清来人，便被劈头盖脸地喷了一身清洁剂，那强力的化学喷剂仿佛在灼烧着他的眼球，然而还没等他发出惨叫，脖子上便被缠上了什么东西，接着整个人失去平衡，一头撞向了墙壁。

“真脏…”

“真脏…”

看到屋里的场景后皱起眉头的Natasha和坐在屏幕前目睹特工完成一系列动作的Hill异口同声地讲出了这句话。

“你说什么？”

特工用脚踢上门，迈过躺在地上的男人后直奔他的行李箱，Hill则耸耸肩“没什么，我把Wanda的大概位置发给你了，你做完任务后直接去机场就好了。”

“你应该不会白白给我放这个假吧？”特工驾轻就熟地破译开面前的大黑箱子，接着饶有兴趣地拼装着里面的『小玩具』

“当然，”Hill调换了镜头的视角，监视着门外的情况“那边也有任务要交给你，如果你速度快的话，也许可以休息个一两天。”

“deal”

时间掐得恰到好处，Natasha躲到窗帘后，看了眼瞄准镜，接着收紧指腹按下了板机。

看着目标倒下的样子，Natasha正要抬起头，狙击镜中却出现了一个光斑。她下意识撇开头，冲着那个方向开了一枪。

耳机里传来了一阵巨响，接着便是刺耳的杂音。Hill吃了一惊，连忙调转回镜头

“Natasha？！”

在一阵嘈杂的噪音后，耳机里传来了那人的声音“没事，任务完成了。”

Natasha凝眉看着狙击枪上彻底炸开的瞄准镜，温热的血液顺着脸颊滑落下来“把频道换过去，目标应该已经到交易地点了。”

原本计划用手中的这把枪搞定下一个任务，然而这意想不到的插曲却打乱了她的计划，不过即使她没有看清那个捣乱的人是谁，心里也已经有个大概了。虽然不知道那女人到底有什么目的，但眼下还是不要节外生枝的好。

既然出了差错，那就只能尽力弥补。

Natasha整理好现场的狼藉后快速离开了酒店。她小心地从后巷溜到了大街上，一边观察着周遭的情况一边仔细窃听着耳机里的情况。

隐约能听到优雅的音乐声和杯子敲击瓷盘的响声，还有鞋底踩过木质地板的声音……

Natasha低头思索着，接着便突然抬起头向另一侧快步走去。她仿佛一只嗅觉灵敏的小猎犬一般，迅速地穿过逆流的人群，接着踏进了一家咖啡厅。

刚刚那个与她有过一面之缘的男人正坐在角落里看着报纸，因为翘着腿而抬起的鞋底还粘着特工半个多小时前丢上去的窃听器，当然，那东西在一小时后大概就会降解掉了。

“你打算怎么做？”那男人遮挡在报纸后的肩膀轻轻耸着，看上去像是在和什么人谈话。

Natasha点了一杯咖啡后靠坐在窗口的卡座里端详着手中的菜单。沙发上因为靠窗而有些发潮的冰凉绒布随着她的动作而发出轻微的摩擦声，阴凉透过特工的呢子大衣浸到她的皮肤里，让她不爽地皱起眉头。

“交易取消了？为什么？”那男人听上去有些不满，耳机里传来了报纸被揉皱的声音，接着那人压低嗓音“你要知道我每次出来都是冒着风险的…”

「这样的话他还能再活一段日子…」

“女士，您的咖啡。”

突然的打断让那男人立刻终止了对话，他像一只惊弓之鸟一样警惕地看向特工的方向。

Natasha则抬起头，冲着面前的服务生投去一抹温柔的笑意“谢谢…”

“您的脸…”那漂亮的Beta姑娘指了指自己的脸颊，然后在特工回应之前从围裙里取出一张创可贴递给了她。

“谢谢你。”Natasha眯着眼点了点头，接过她手中的创可贴后便低下头将咖啡上的拉花搅拌开来。

服务生走后，那男人鬼鬼祟祟地环视了一周，接着将报纸展开向上提了提“fine…谨慎一点也好，下周我会到马德里与你见面…”

「马德里…」

Natasha手指轻点着砂糖的纸袋，看着那细白的糖霜掉落进冒着滚滚热气的咖啡里，单手支起了下巴。

“你耳朵还好吗？”

“托你的福。”特工头也不抬地回应着，完全无视了突然坐到自己对面的金发女人。

“这么冷淡？”Yelena抬起手从她面前拿走了平躺在桌面上的创可贴，拆开后贴在了自己脸侧的伤口上，然后看着特工脸颊上的血痕眯起眼睛。

“你有事吗？”Natasha歪过头看着她“破坏我的任务上瘾了？”

“谁让你带着你的小宠物打乱了我的任务呢？说起来她不在吗？”Yelena环视着周围，小腿却被桌子下的特工狠狠踢了一脚。

“OW！”那人夸张地叫了一声，周围的人立刻看了过来，包括那个坐在角落里的男人，那男人低头小声地说了些什么，便立刻离开了这里。

Natasha黑了脸，狠狠瞪向Yelena，那人却坏笑着用双手撑着下巴“不要这么凶嘛，我只是想来提醒你一下。”

特工挑眉看着她“提醒我放弃这个任务？”

“如果你执意要去马德里的话我也没有意见，不过…”Yelena拿起特工面前的咖啡喝了一口，接着不满地皱起眉头“下次见面可不只是耳膜穿孔那么简单了。”

“你最好不要太嚣张，Yelena…”Natasha顺手丢过几包砂糖“如果上了神盾局的名单，你的对手可就不只是我一个人了。”

“我会小心的，sis，毕竟这只是你我之间的恩怨，但是各为其主，你知道我的苦衷。”

Natasha叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍她的手背“你好自为之，下次见面我不会留情的。”说罢，便起身离开了咖啡厅。

原本的小雪现在已经越下越大，鹅毛般的雪花降落在Natasha的脖颈，让她忍不住打了个冷颤，紧绷的肌肤让她脸颊上的伤痕有些被扯开，刺痒的感觉让她脸部的肌肉微微抽搐了一下。

紧贴在胸口的手机震动了一下，是Hill发来的邮件。Natasha看了眼屏幕上的地址，嘴角缓缓勾了起来

「巴塞罗那啊…」

“这一周你要做的事很多呢，Natasha…”Hill性冷淡的嗓音再次从耳机里传来，特工攥进衣领站在路边

“我可以一心多用。”


	12. 第十二章

Natasha并没有回去整理行李，而是直接坐上了Clint的顺风车直奔机场。

“你到底做了什么不可饶恕的事，能把Wanda气到离家出走？”

“管好你自己。”特工有些无语地仰头靠在靠背上

「他还以为那女人是个什么不谙世事的小姑娘呢，殊不知她根本就是一个拔x无情的混蛋…」

Natasha一边这样想着一边用力地想要把面前冲自己张开口的抽屉拍上去。

“轻点轻点，别拿我的车撒气。”Clint不满地拍了下她的手背，接着停了车“到了。”

Natasha头也不回地下了车，在听到对方喋喋不休的叮嘱后不耐烦地回头比了个中指，接着气势汹汹地进了大厅。

将近十个小时的航行让特工的耳膜被摧残得几乎要报废，在飞机终于降落的时候，Natasha吐出了口中掺着血腥味的口香糖，顺着人流慢腾腾地下了飞机。

在一系列繁杂的手续后，特工终于呼吸到了新鲜的空气。

巴塞罗那此刻还是深夜，她踹着手冲着安全屋的方向溜达着，她并不急于去寻找Wanda，她需要先整理一下情绪。

然而某个坐在办公室里运筹帷幄的指挥官却并不想顺了她的意，看着那滴滴作响的手机，忍住要把它丢到马路中间的冲动点开了邮件。

任务目标在距离她两个街区的酒吧里风流快活着，Hill甚至把距离她最近的服装店的地址也发了过来，一想到那个道貌岸然的伪君子坐在屏幕另一头板着脸叮嘱她小心行事，一边暗示她去偷一套晚礼服，Natasha的脑中便不由地被俄语的大段脏话铺满了。

走进巷子里的Natasha缓缓停下脚步，确认四下无人后便轻巧地跃上矮墙，抄近路直奔那家服装店。几分钟后，她便踩着高跟鞋走回了大路上。

酒吧里嘈杂的声响和沉重的鼓点疯狂地撞击着Natasha的耳膜，她不悦地脱下披在肩头的风衣递给前来迎接的服务生，在不断变换的灯光下四下寻找着那个正在寻欢作乐的目标。

随手拿来的黑色连衣裙有些不太合身，腰间松弛的布料让那冰凉的拉索不停地戳在Natasha肋下柔软的皮肤上，刺痒的感觉让她忍不住伸手按在腰间，之后还愤愤地捏了自己一把。

弥漫了整个空间的Alpha臭气混杂着酒精的气息在空气中流动，隐隐还掺杂着某种令人作呕的腐败气息，Natasha甚至怀疑是哪个没出息的Alpha吐在了某个角落。

果不其然，几个Beta服务生慌慌张张地从她面前匆匆走过，Natasha翻了个白眼收回目光，却在不远处看到了邮件里的那个男人。

那个叫做David的目标此刻正搂着一个金色短发的Omega一脸猥琐的笑着，不安分的手放肆地在女人身上抚摸，接着，他便像是看到靠在吧台前的特工似的，在酒精熏陶下迷离的瞳孔瞬间亮了起来。

看着那人推开怀中女人的样子，Natasha歪过头不屑地轻哼了一声，捏着杯口的手轻轻晃动了两下。

“美丽的小姐，冒昧地问一句，我们是不是在哪里见过？”

这老土的搭讪方式让特工的白眼几乎要翻到天上，她忍住这个举动，歪着头轻轻勾起嘴角，操着毛子味的英语张开口“哦？我可是第一次来巴塞罗那呢。”

“这太巧了，”David将手肘撑在吧台上，弯着腰拉近了距离“我也是第一次来，可我感觉我们好像很早就认识了一样，你说这是不是缘分？”

“Maybe…”Natasha喝了口酒不着痕迹地歪了下身子，躲开了那人差点摸上她腰的手掌，接着从小手包里取了枝烟叼在口中，那人则立刻殷勤地为她点了火。

“我一直很期待在这个浪漫的城市里总有一场美丽的邂逅，直到我看到了你。”David摆弄着手中精致的打火机“你真的是我见过最耀眼的Omega了，我甚至觉得在这种地方与你对话都是在玷污你的美丽。”

“可我们还不认识呢。”Natasha正对着他吐出一股烟雾，暗绿色的眸子在彩灯下被染上了一层淡淡的紫。

David隐约嗅到了特工身上散发出的信息素，令人沉醉的红酒味和烟草的气味交融在一起飘进他的鼻子，这让他悸动的心不由地震颤起来，原本带着玩味的心情一扫而空，他此刻居然有一种想和眼前的女人共度余生的念头。

“抱歉，我太失礼了，”他像是个十几岁的毛头小子般有些慌乱地挠了挠头，整理了一下有些散开的领带，接着冲着Natasha伸出手去“我叫David，David Aird.”

“Natalia…”Natasha将眼睛眯成月牙，装作娇羞地敛着眼睑笑了笑，缓缓伸出手去回握住他。

特工柔软的手掌刚刚接触到对方便被用力握住，整个人被拉得一个趔趄，软软地撞进对方的怀中，她扬起头去，掺着水雾的眸子委屈巴巴地看着对方，眉头微颦，俨然一副受到惊吓的模样。

果不其然，那人贴在自己小腹上的某个东西悄悄地站了起来，硬硬地顶在她身上。

“抱歉，我有点…”感觉到自己的唐突了美人，David不舍地松开手“不要害怕。”

“你真是个有趣的人。”Natasha小声地说着，音量很快便被吵闹的环境盖了过去。

David低着头凑近她，整个人几乎要贴到她身上“这里太吵了，不如我们到个安静的地方彻夜长谈如何？”

他的声音已经混上了粗重的喘息，混杂着酒精味的气息喷吐出来，甚至信息素的味道也入侵了Natasha的感官，她眼底闪过一丝寒意，面上却依然维持着柔和的笑容，纤细的指尖缠绕了一下对方的领带，接着又轻轻在他心脏的位置画了一圈“你还走得动吗？Big D?”

David此刻恨不得立刻将面前的Omega压在身下“我住的酒店里这里不远，我们…”

“如果你想带女孩回家，至少要请她喝杯酒吧？”Natasha歪头笑着，抚摸着他结实胸肌的手指缓慢地滑动，接着整个手掌都盖了上去，还轻轻地揉捏了一下。

「身材不错…看来今天可以先犒劳下自己了呢。」

Natasha一边这样想着，一边接过了对方递来的酒杯，然而就在二人仰起头把杯中的烈酒一饮而尽时，David手中的玻璃杯却发出了清脆的响声。

“What the Fxxk?!”

David目瞪口呆地看着手中的玻璃碎片，下唇还往外渗着血，看上去伤口还不浅。

Natasha眼底一暗，顺手递给David一条手帕，眼睛却向人群中望去。

虽然只是一瞬间，但她清楚地看到了一道淡红色的迷雾直直地击中了David的杯子，她并不认为那只是幻觉。

这样想着，特工微微勾起嘴角“抱歉David，我们下次再约吧，今晚我还有点事。”


	13. 第十三章

微凉的夜风让Wanda昏沉的大脑清醒了不少，刚刚的愤怒在冷却下来后被一阵后悔取代，她快步穿梭在酒吧后面的巷子里，凌乱的脚步踢翻了路边的铝制垃圾桶，绊得她向前踉跄了几步。

刺耳的响声在空旷的小巷里回荡着，Wanda慌乱地想要夺路而逃，然而看到前面的身影后还是停下了脚步。

“玩够了吗？”那人清冷的声线在夜幕里响起，Wanda看不清她的表情，平淡的语气也让她有些猜不透对方的情绪。

那女巫身着一件大大的黑色风衣，兜帽戴在头上挡住了大半的面孔，看上去倒真的像个女巫一样。

Natasha原以为再次见面的时候自己会像往常一样保持平静，实际她也做到了，只是那颗坚强的心脏还是莫名地多了一丝委屈。

“怎么不说话？”

天空不知何时下起了雨，细密的雨滴拍打在女巫的兜帽上，那人的声音逐渐被嘈杂的雨点声掩盖，Wanda动了动嘴唇，心里原本的小小火星被对方毫无起伏的语气迅速点燃。

身体抢在理智之前行动了，一道猩红色的光束冲着Natasha直直打了过来，对方像是没有预料到她会突然动手，下意识侧过身子闪避了一下。

身后的古老砖墙应声炸裂，飞溅的碎片蹭过Natasha的侧脸，一道血花在她的脸颊绽放开来，那件黑色的连衣裙也荡上了一层灰尘，被雨水沾湿后变做淤泥残留在那华丽的布料上。

特工的眼睛在路灯下好像泛起了一层水光，她就那样侧身站在那里目不转睛地望着Wanda，被雨水化开的血迹像道道红线一般顺着她的脖颈滑落。

后悔与愤怒夹杂在一起，Wanda紧紧抿着的嘴唇松动了一下，她看上去像是想要说些什么，却又狠狠咬住了自己的下唇。她愤然地转过身去，身后却传来那人有些微弱的声音

“又要逃？”

那声音带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖“这次走的话我可不会再去找你了…”

Wanda莫名地有些想哭，她一边低着头一边调整着呼吸，脑海中快速地思考着该怎么做。原本的愤怒被冰冷的雨水浇熄，心底的愧疚一点点占了上风。她伸手捏着胸口的布料，愈发混乱的大脑让她手上和眼中的绯红火星剧烈地闪烁起来。

风衣的后摆被轻轻拉住。

那力道几乎让女巫以为只是自己的错觉，然而她还是没有走出那一步。缠绕在身侧的绯红化作一团迷雾消散而去，Wanda默默等待着对方开口。可是她却没有。

时间一分一秒地流逝，她仍能感觉到对方在抓着她的下摆，可那倔强的女人却不肯吐出一个字。

女巫无声地叹息着，缓缓转过身来。那只手在感觉到她的动作后还下意识地收紧。

橘黄色的路灯下，Wanda终于看清了那人惨然的脸。那双暗绿色的眼睛写满了复杂的情绪，她看上去并不想让Wanda看到自己此时的模样，在别开了一下视线后却又重新对上了她的眼睛。

刚刚的脆弱仿佛在瞬间一扫而空，熟悉的，格式化的戏谑和淡然重新布满她的脸庞，好像刚刚在雨中脆弱得仿佛一朵断枝残花的人并不是她一样。

可她的手依然抓在自己的衣服上。

通过那纤细的手，Wanda甚至能感觉到她体内炙热心脏传来的颤动，透过她平静的眼睛，她能感觉到那平静下的暗潮汹涌。

“你好瘦…”

还没等特工消化掉她这句莫名其妙的话，女巫便凑了过来，双手用力地把她按进怀里，嘴唇也发狠地吻上了她。

Wanda用力地撕咬着对方冰冷的唇瓣，那上面雨水和淡淡的泥土味很快被一股浓重的血腥气掩盖过去，特工却只是仰头闭着眼承受着她发泄似的蹂躏。

不知过了多久，那女巫才松开了她，粗重的喘息来到了她的耳际。暴露在空气中的肩膀被对方早已湿透的大风衣盖住，Natasha睁开眼，便对上那人暗绿色的眼睛。

“你有住处吗？”Wanda气息不匀地抬起头，看着特工嘴角的血迹后抬起手来轻轻为她拭去。

“嗯…”Natasha直直地望着她，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度“当然…”

*

二人都没有意识到自己是怎样跌跌撞撞地上了楼，因为在这一路上，Wanda都像是中了邪一般疯狂地亲吻着她。

那件早已湿透的大衣上蹭满了溶解后的墙皮，Natasha甚至暗暗怀疑自己的肩胛骨是不是已经被撞到青紫，可她们都已经无暇去顾及那些。

房门被重重地踢上，Wanda的双手托在特工的肋下，让她坐在门口的鞋柜上。急切的吻顺着她的脖颈一路向下，手也探进了她的裙摆，在抓住内裤的边缘后一把撕了下来。

Natasha仰着头轻喘着，下唇的小伤口热热地胀痛，然而还不等她仔细品味对方的吻，腿心便传来一阵微微的刺痛。

她闷哼一声，低下头把脸埋进了女巫的颈窝，埋在她体内的手指轻轻勾弄了两下，便停止了动作。

华丽的连衣裙被大力扯开，特工胸前的丰满跳动着弹了出来，粉嫩的乳尖在冷空气中挺立起来，微微发着颤。

Wanda张嘴含了上去，舌尖快速滑过她的胸顶。手指所处的温热甬道逐渐湿润起来，还在不断地咬合着，女巫眼底一暗，手腕立刻抽递起来。

微微的刺痛让特工红了眼，她不满地侧过头咬住对方脖子上柔软的肌肤，双腿也夹住了她的腰。

皱成一团的礼服堆积在特工的小腹，冰凉的触感配合着对方的索取让她难耐地皱起眉“嗯…你…技术…变差了…唔……”

对方的调侃顺利地激起了女巫的反击，她轻轻咬了一下特工的乳尖，接着抬起头看向她，橄榄绿的眼睛闪过一道红光“希望你能保持现在游刃有余的状态。”

身体突然失去了平衡，Natasha无力地向后倒去，整个人被拖了下来，腰窝硬硬地硌在柜子的边缘，而她的大腿却被那诡异的绯红魔法缠绕着，不受控制地向两边拉开。

Wanda蹲下身子，借着魔法的微弱光亮满意地观赏着她微微发肿向两边张开的花瓣，接着抬起头坏笑着“我要开始了…”

饱胀的小核被对方温热的口腔包裹起来，灵活的舌尖在上面敲击了两下，挑开了包裹在上面的黏膜，味蕾一颗颗地碾压过那光滑的表面，随后又用嘴唇用力吸吮。

Natasha呜咽着伸出手去，手指插进她潮湿的长发，本想将她推开，却又言不由衷地把她按进腿心，她颤抖地喘息着，破碎的呻吟在她的喉咙中打着转。

女巫细细品尝着她美味的花核，在感觉到她大腿内侧的肌肤猛然绷紧后却立刻松了口。

“Fuck！”

Natasha愤愤地骂着睁开眼睛，水雾迷漫的眸子带着一丝怒意。可那人却并不看她，只是坏笑着看着她一塌糊涂的腿心。

那紧闭的穴口张开了小口，张合着吐露着透明的蜜液，被蹂躏得高高站起的小核在空气中颤抖着。

“原来你这么想我…”Wanda调侃着站起身，双手用力揉捏着特工的双乳，指尖拨弄着那两颗红果“是在想这个？”

特工只觉得攀在她大腿上的红雾转动起来，她低下头去，却被那淫靡的场景激得红了眼眶，不知道为什么，她的心里像是被什么突然撞击了一下似的，幽幽地刺痛起来。

那绯红的半透明魔法有着腺体的外形，正抵在她的腿心跃跃欲试，端头还浅浅地探入她的穴口，转动了一下又退了出来。

“不…唔…”拒绝的话被对方的动作打断，Natasha的双手被捆绑起来束缚在头顶，那粗长的魔法腺体一边转动着一边顶进了她的身体，拓开了她层叠的媚肉，接着便快速抽送起来。

“不…不要这样…”Natasha红着眼挣扎着，可那人却一边欣赏着她此刻的模样，一边残忍地笑了起来，体内胡乱戳动的东西也愈发没有了章法。

Wanda勾了勾手指，带着她来到沙发上，亲吻着她半张着的嘴唇“你喜欢吗？”

“哈啊…不…”Natasha摇着头喘息着，双腿想要紧闭起来，却被那有力的魔法缠紧，无法动弹，而那可怕的，没有一丝温度的魔法还在不断地进入着她，体内的敏感点不停被戳刺着，被迫翻涌起来的情潮不停冲击着她的理智。

“唔！不…不要……”感觉到挺立的花核被再度含住，特工绷紧了身体，紧致的穴肉猛然夹紧了体内的“腺体”体内肿胀的敏感点被用力蹭过，体外的小核又被对方温柔地照顾着，灭顶的快感立刻顺着她的腿心涌了上来。

突然喷涌的热液打湿了Wanda的下巴，含在口中的小豆子像是被安了弹簧一般剧烈抖动起来，她眯着眼睛用嘴唇包裹着那里用力吸吮，不肯放过身下的女人。

“不要吸…Wanda…啊啊啊…”

Natasha尖叫着绷紧了身体，眼泪不受控制地顺着眼角滑落，那些诡异的魔法缠绕上来，牵动着她饱胀的乳珠不断向外拉扯，急促的欲望再次席卷了她的理智。

醉人的红酒味信息素弥漫在房间里，Wanda起身凑到她的耳边，喉咙发出“咕噜”地一声，她轻轻舔着特工的耳廓，饱含情欲的沙哑嗓音在她耳际低语“你好甜啊…我的训练官…”

“Wan…Wanda…”

她的训练官用手臂死死贴在眼睑，微弱颤抖的声音在寂静的空间里响起，那无力的声线让身上的人不知不觉停下了动作，撑着身体坐在她的腰间“我在呢…”

“Wanda Maximoff…”她破碎的声音抽泣着，月光下茭白的身体上的斑斑点点让她看上去好像一个残破的瓷器。

她的嘴角抖动了一下，下唇的伤口被扯开，一道血丝延着唇角滑落“你混蛋…”

“我混蛋？”

Wanda怒极反笑，手用力捏着对方的下巴迫使她抬起头“刚刚是谁在酒吧里…”

“你没有资格管我，Wanda…”Natasha用力拍开她的手，通红的眼眶和脸颊上的泪痕让她看上去狼狈不堪“我是你的Omega吗？”

Wanda愣了一下，被打开的手背泛着刺痛。

“这就是你解决问题的方式？”

Natasha支撑着酸痛的身体向后推着靠在沙发的扶手上，身体在沙发的绒面上留下一道长长的湿痕，她像是并不在乎似的将双腿并拢，手臂环过膝盖，看上去仿佛一个被遗弃的孩子“如果是的话，就做到你满意为止吧…这种事我经历太多了，无所谓的…”

「不是的…」

Wanda在内心呐喊着「不是这样的…我…我…」

看着沉默不语的女巫，Natasha一瞬间觉得自己此刻的模样太过可笑，这让她仿佛回到了那个冰天雪地的国度。

那永远无法苏醒的噩梦，却并不意味着醒来就可以忘记，因为那根本无法忘记。

在空气中飞舞的芭蕾舞裙，因为紧绷而酸痛的脚背，被陌生人桎梏着脖颈的窒息感，还有那冰凉手术台上的绝望。她曾经多少次蜷缩在阴暗的角落里，赤裸着身体低声啜泣着，就像此时此刻。

Natasha自嘲地笑着，伸手从茶几上拿过一只烟点燃，微弱的火星在黑暗里闪烁着。兜兜转转，她还是那个红房子里幸存下来的女孩。

特工的模样让女巫一阵没来由的心慌，好像在那女人眼里，自己已经与房间里的黑暗融为了一体，可是不该是这样的……

“Natasha…”Wanda的声音从喉咙中挤压出来，听上去有些滑稽“对不起…”

那人像是没听到一样，在月光下缓缓吞吐着烟雾，好像一座发霉的雕像，Wanda仿佛能看到她胸口那颗鲜红跳动的心脏缓缓被同化成冰冷的大理石。

她们是那么相同却又那么不同，说到底，Wanda还是太幼稚了。

女巫像是做错事的小狗一样小心地蹭了蹭特工的光洁的大腿，看到那人并没有像刚才那样拍开她，便向前凑近了一些。

轻轻拿掉那人指间的烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里，接着把人抱进怀中，Natasha依然没有动作，脸上的哀伤也渐渐隐去，又是那熟悉的，得体却又拒人于千里之外的笑。

那是Wanda最不愿看到的。

“是我太任性…”Wanda收紧手臂，想要用力把自己的体温传导过去“我不该一再地伤害你…这对你不公平…”

“你还年轻…”Natasha长长地叹出一口气，放松身体靠进她的怀里，疲惫的眼睑轻轻阖上“没有人能对另一个人的痛苦感同身受…是我要求得太多…”

无名指上传来一阵轻微的触感，Natasha低头看过去，那鲜红的魔法讨好般地在上面缠绕着，脸颊的伤口被那人的嘴唇轻轻蹭过，麻痒的感觉让她忍不住勾起嘴角。

“我不想折磨你的…Natasha”Wanda抬起头亲吻着她潮湿的红发，嗅着上面残留的信息素香气“我太害怕了…对不起…这种事我从来没有经历过…我想这一切大概是因为我…”

Natasha隐约猜到她接下来的话，于是她抬起头留了一个吻在她的唇角“不着急…我想听你情不自禁地对我说那句话…”

余光能看到那人指尖的红色丝线伸进自己的衣领，灵巧的手指解开了她胸口的衣扣，Wanda的呼吸骤然加重。

“不许用魔法…”她的声音仿佛从天际传来“我想感受你…”


	14. 第十四章

*

黑暗中，Wanda感受到那人的柔荑穿过衣服薄薄的布料缓缓搭在自己的肩头，带动着她向下倒去。

那冰凉的手指勾过她肩膀的带子，接着用指腹在她覆着一层薄汗的锁骨上轻轻按压“刚才不是很厉害吗？”她哑着嗓子调笑着，带着一丝不易察觉的哭腔。

Wanda眉头轻轻皱起，低下头去用唇瓣缓缓蹭过她的眉眼，到达她高挺的鼻梁时还张口轻轻咬了下她的鼻尖。

Natasha轻笑一声捧住她的脸，红肿的嘴唇贴上她的。那残破的伤口还带着些许腥甜，女巫小心地含吮着那里，舌尖讨好似的在上面轻轻舔过。

特工轻吟着抓过她的手放在身下，那人碰到她的湿热后却像被烫到一般弹开了手，接着支起身体看着她。

没有言语，Wanda就那样静静地看着她，月光流转在她澄澈的虹膜上，柔和的目光几乎要融化掉她的皮肉，直达新房。

Natasha张了张嘴，那人却重新弯下腰，在她细腻肌肤上一寸一寸地噬咬着，酥麻的感觉让她的喉咙发出一声满足的轻叹。

不一会，那仿佛带着火焰的红唇便来到了她的腿间。

借着微弱的光线，Wanda能看到那两片肿胀的花瓣正向外翻开，那颗小小的花核也隐藏回了层叠的皮肉之下。

“抱歉…Nat…”话语间是满满的自责，然而还没等特工回答，她便低下头去张嘴含住了那里，果然，那有些发烫的血口还残留着一丝淡淡的血腥味。

她像是含着一颗心爱的软糖一般，湿润的口腔极尽温柔地包裹着那里，舌尖小心地翻搅着花核外面的薄皮，接着用嘴唇轻轻厮磨着那上面的黏膜。

原本有些刺痛的敏感被对方略显滚烫的唇舌爱抚着，快感逐渐涌现出来，盖过了那里的不适，很快，身下便再次湿润了起来。

“唔…”隐忍的呻吟声刺激到了Wanda的感官，但她却不忍心太过用力，甚至手指也是浅浅地在外面试探。

然而Wanda的小心翼翼逐渐让身下的人不耐烦起来，她略显不满地将小腿抬起，圈在那人的头上微微用力。

“啊…”

失去平衡的身体不受控制地向前扑去，手指猛然顶开对方层叠的软肉，直直顶了进去。

听到那人的呻吟声，Wanda正要抽出手，对方钳制在她脑后的双腿却不肯松开“唔…快点…”

Natasha弓起身体将自己凑了上去，重新站起的花核不断地蹭过Wanda的嘴唇“Wanda…快点…给我”

她急促的呼吸声和大腿内侧颤抖的肌肉让女巫也跟着兴奋起来，她张口用力吮吸着那颗小核，深埋在对方体内的手指也用力顶弄起来。

那难以言喻的紧致让Wanda的手指有些发痛，她另一只手用力捏着特工的臀瓣，舌面的味蕾不断摩擦着光滑的黏膜，被挤压的手指则不停掏探着，甚至还伸进了第二根手指。

“啊…好胀…唔…”接连不断的快感让Natasha受不住似的发起抖来，紧紧攥在沙发扶手上的手指也有些泛白，桎梏着对方的大腿也在不知不觉中无力地松开，垂到了沙发下面。

Wanda支起身体吻住了她，属于Natasha的味道在二人唇齿间流转。

Natasha那双暗绿色的眸子逐渐失焦，盈满的泪珠顺着眼角滚落。

她的呻吟声被Wanda尽数吞下，不受控制弓起的身体使得她兴奋到高高翘起的乳尖不停地在对方衣服粗糙的布料上碾过。

“唔…啊…太…太多了…”

敏感点被带起来的快感逐渐累积，Natasha呜咽着从她的亲吻中逃开，双手抱在她纤细的脖颈上，仿佛在汹涌的浪潮中抱住了一棵救命稻草。

那隐藏在层叠花肉下的敏感已经兴奋到肿了起来，在Wanda有力的戳刺下瑟瑟发抖，炙热的甬道也在不规则的收缩，盘在腰间的双腿也痉挛起来。

Natasha把脸死死埋在对方的胸口，急促的呼吸被压进了Wanda的身体，窒息的感觉让她的大脑一阵空白，只能感受到对方修长的手指不断地贯穿自己，欲望逐渐盖过了理智，她闷哼一声捏紧了Wanda的手臂，牙齿也不受控制地咬在了她的胸口。

胸前的刺痛让女巫忍不住重重抵住了她的敏感，那炙热的甬道突然收缩起来，一股热液猛然冲刷着她的手指，将二人身下的沙发淋湿了一大片。

Natasha双眼紧闭着，口中还死死咬着Wanda饱满的胸口，浑身不停地颤抖，好像整个人还沉浸在刚刚的快感中不能自拔。

Wanda轻轻捏着她的下巴让她松开了口，那人双眼迷离地望着她发出了一声低吟，嘴角还带着一道血迹，与她下唇裂开的小伤口混到了一起。

“你好美…”Wanda亲吻着她的额头，那人在她怀中瑟瑟发抖着，在听到她的话后轻笑着“我知道…”

“继续吗？”

“嗯……”

*

“哈啊…慢…”Natasha像一只搁浅的鱼一般，整个身体攀附在Wanda的身上，破口而出的求饶声在那人的撞击下愈发破碎。

Wanda的信息素牵动着她的神经，仿佛春药一般，特工感觉只是被这个味道包裹着，她就又要到了。

天边已经拂晓，二人这一夜从沙发一路战斗到了床上，Natasha从来没想过那个跑几圈就虚脱的女巫此刻哪里来的力气，当然，现在的情况也不允许她去思考那些无关紧要的东西。

她的大腿被那人扛在肩头，二人的腿心抵在一起厮磨着。不知道是不是错觉，Wanda腿间的那颗小樱桃好像变大了不少，虽然只是浅浅地插进了她的体内，却总是能牵动到内里的敏感。

Natasha爱死了她在自己体内成结时的样子，那澄净的浅绿色眸子被欲望沾染，隐约间还会溢出绯红色的魔法，看上去禁欲又妖冶。

在每次射入时，Wanda还会不自觉地咬紧下唇，眼圈也红彤彤的，眼泪萦在眼眶里打转，鼻息间传出青涩的低吟。

“唔…Nat…”她一边晃动着腰肢，一边委屈巴巴地望着特工“啊…不要夹…嗯…好舒服…”

感觉到被自己的花穴紧紧咬住的小樱桃再次肿胀发烫，Natasha立刻将她拉了下来，张口含住她被自己蹂躏到红肿的乳尖，另一只手也不老实地揉捏着被冷落的一边。

酥麻刺痛的感觉刺激得Wanda仰起头畅快地呻吟着，腿间的敏感也被那人夹得愈发用力，她不受控制地加快了速度，用力顶弄着Natasha体内的敏感点。

“啊啊啊…”Natasha呜咽着松开口，整个人颤抖着抱紧了身上的人，湿滑的液体冲刷着Wanda的腺体，将二人的下身淋得一塌糊涂。

“啊！”

在花液和花穴的挤压冲刷下，Wanda的腺体不小心滑了出来，接着重重撞上了Natasha的花核，灭顶的快感立刻将她的理智磨灭殆尽。

特工痉挛着抱紧了Wanda，嘴巴大张着却发不出任何声音，紧致的内壁不规则地挤压着重新回来的腺体。

“哈啊…Nat…Nat…”Wanda舒服得仰起头，将自己不停地送进特工的身体“啊…我爱你…Natasha…我爱你…唔！”

成结的腺体猛然拓开了Natasha的身体，那人呜咽着抱紧了她，敏感的内壁将她释放的腺液尽数喝下。

*

在短暂的失神后，Wanda从特工的身上缓缓支撑起身体，房间里的信息素味道让她不由得有些腿软。

“Nat…”她小心地摸了摸身下还在沉睡着的人，却发现那人的脸颊还有些发烫，浓浓的红酒味扑面而来，迫使着Wanda立刻红了脸。

“唔…”Natasha在她身下缓缓睁开眼，带着水汽的眸子还有些茫然，接着便突然皱起眉头。

“Nat？你…”Wanda有些疑惑地歪着头，却见那人潮红着一张脸，呼吸也急促起来，她双手环抱着自己的身体，嘴唇微微张开缓和着自己的气息

“Damn it…”


	15. 第十五章

“Nat？”看着特工难受的模样，Wanda有些担心地低下头，那人的口中却难以抑制地发出一声低吟，眼眶也在瞬间红了起来。

“唔…”Natasha艰难地翻过身来攥紧她肩头的布料，骨感的手背上青灰色经络因为太过用力而有些暴起，她微微颦眉，逐渐加重的呼吸让她忍不住张开嘴，低吟声控制不住地从她口中溢了出来。

Wanda抱着她坐了起来，将她无力的身体抱进怀里柔声安抚着，那人却依然浑身颤抖，整个人埋在她胸口不肯出来。

红发Omega的身体愈发的烫了起来，原本的瓷器般茭白的肌肤逐渐染上了樱色，不知不觉中还覆上了一层薄汗，在清晨的微光下泛着一层浅浅的香槟色。

她的眼神愈发迷离，那双迷人的眸子也被阳光染成了琥珀色，水光流转着，被她桃红色的眼眶包住，却又不甘心地从眼角滑落，打湿了她黏在脸颊上的一绺碎发。

“Nat…难道…”Wanda舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，指腹不受控制地蹭过她眼角的泪痕，然而只是这样的碰触，那人便受不了似地闷哼一声，闭上眼睛凑近她的怀中。

“唔…闭嘴…”Natasha藏在她颈窝的脸上写满了不甘心，残留的理智不停地质问自己是不是白活了一百年，竟然被一个半大的孩子做到失控，而且还进入了发情期。

想到这，Natasha气恼地侧过头去，张嘴咬住她脖颈细嫩的皮肉，然而酸软的身体却让她没有一丝力气，现在的她怎么看怎么像是在撒娇。

感觉到脖子上传来的刺痒，Wanda轻笑着环抱住她，温热的手掌顺着她煽动的蝴蝶骨一路按揉着，不一会，怀里炸毛的Omega便软了下来。

特工整个人攀在她身上，牙齿还不解气似的在她的脖子和锁骨上啃咬着，身体却不由自主地迎合着Wanda的触碰，尤其在她摸到自己颤颤巍巍挺立起来的乳尖时，竟然破口而出一声娇吟。

第一次如此清楚地听到Natasha不加掩饰的叫床声，Wanda忍不住加重了力道，另一只手也按住了她的尾椎，手指顺着臀缝摸了进去。

“啊～”

感觉到那只手抚过她的后穴后浅浅探进早已一塌糊涂的花瓣，Natasha痉挛了一下，又是一股花液涌了出来。

看着面前忍着笑意的年轻面孔，Natasha咬了咬牙，颤抖着伸手捏住她的脸颊“别得意…小兔崽子…哈啊…”

那人的手指拓开她层叠的媚肉，不管不顾地撞了进去，Natasha闷哼一声，手不受控制地加重了力道，瞬间在Wanda的脸上留下一道红印。

“嘶…”女巫痛得眼泪几乎要飙出来，半边脸颊都有些发麻。那人在听到她的痛呼后连忙松了手，改用手掌轻轻抚摸着那片红肿。

Wanda埋在她体内的手指微微勾起，把那紧致的甬道撑开，酸胀伴随着快意涌了上来，Natasha低喘着在她怀中弓起身体，原本放在她脸侧的手也连忙撑到她的肩头。

手中的布料触感让Natasha心理一阵不爽，这样想来，这货从昨天到现在就没脱过衣服，自己倒是像个初生的婴儿一样光溜溜的。

想到这，特工咬了咬牙，用仅剩的力气把那人的衣服拽得开了线，然而那原本应该光洁的肩头上却赫然一道狰狞的伤痕。

“已经不痛了…”看着那人眼底闪过的心疼，女巫低声安抚着，嘴唇轻轻蹭过Natasha的眼角，埋在她体内的手指继续抽递着。

“唔嗯…”Natasha仰起头舔吮着她的下唇，有些失焦的眸子痴痴望着她“以后…嗯…不准再不辞而别…哈啊…”

“遵命…”Wanda笑着吻住她，指腹按在她勃起的小花核上，手指勾弄着她甬道上方的敏感，那紧致的花穴抽搐着咬紧她，不断涌出的汁液甚至打湿了她的手腕“我在呢…Natasha…”

“啊…不…不要再…嗯…”Natasha微微皱着眉头，手指轻轻划过她肩膀的伤痕“不许…挡在我前面…”

“那我做不到…”Wanda将她压倒在床上，手上愈发用力“说教都等到以后再说吧…我的训练官……现在…”

她一边说着，一边探下身子，粉嫩的舌尖勾过她腿心晶莹透亮的小核，黏稠的汁液被她带起一道银丝“请好好享受…”

“啊…”Natasha抽泣着将手掌按进她柔软的发丝，指腹贴在她的头皮上微微颤抖“慢…啊…慢点…”

欲望逐渐占了上风，汹涌的快感从那被疼爱了一夜的敏感处蔓延到四肢百骸，那红肿的花瓣向两边翻开，透明的花液不停地从穴口处被带出来。

Wanda看着Natasha沉浸在快感中的模样忍不住添了两根手指，直直地刺入她紧致的小径，指尖在她渐渐张开的腔口碰撞，回来的时候又勾起手指，准确地碾压过她层叠软肉下的敏感点。粗糙的味蕾卷过蜜液，在敏感的小核上不停扫过。

“啊…Wanda…唔…”Natasha啜泣着摇头，好像想要把那些快感甩出大脑一般，不知不觉被按到胸口的膝盖不停颤抖着，小腹的肌理随着她剧烈的呼吸也紧绷起来，甚至能看到中间的一道浅浅的凹槽。

特工的身体像是从水里打捞出来的一般，妖冶的红发凌乱地铺满洁白的软枕，被泪水和汗水黏在她潮红的脸侧。

她祖母绿的虹膜倒映着窗外的阳光，微张的红唇中粉嫩的小舌若隐若现，那茭白的肌肤上斑斑点点的青色痕迹看上去淫糜不堪，而那在她身下动作着的罪魁祸首还在不停地调教着她的身体。

炙热的肉壁逐渐变成了Wanda手指的形状，酸痛得不行的腰肢依然贪婪地迎合着对方，Natasha带着哭腔的呻吟逐渐破碎，整个身体的水液几乎都从腿间流失殆尽，可她们却依然紧紧地纠缠在一起，至死方休。

*

正午的阳光透过薄薄的纱窗洒满了房间，浴室里传来的水声还隐约伴随着一阵阵低吟。

Natasha仰着头，有些失神地望着天花板上暖黄色的灯，沙哑的声线顺着她微微张开的口中溢出，不停地流转在整个空间。

她双腿大开地坐在洗手台上，而那个罪魁祸首还埋头在她的腿心，抚慰着那刚刚灭顶还在不停往出流着不明液体的小口。

“够…够了…”变得尖锐的快感让她的身体有些痉挛，于是她喘息着抬脚踩在那人的肩头，费力地拉开了些距离。

Wanda擦了擦嘴边的湿润站起身来，双臂穿过她的腿窝托住她酸痛的腰肢把人抱进怀里，站起身带着她坐进早已放好水的浴缸。

“我刚刚在你睡觉的时候，用冰箱里剩下的食材做了些吃的，”女巫吮吸着她颈侧的肌肤，手还不老实地在她的腰际滑动着。

不得不说，特工身体的恢复能力有些强得过分了，Wanda在她身体上留下的所有痕迹都会在第二天消失得无影无踪，然而自己身上的斑斑点点却越来越多，这不由得让她有些不服气起来。

“嘶…”感觉到脖子上的刺痛，Natasha不悦地皱起眉，却因为浑身无力只得任由她在自己身上折腾。

不知道是不是错觉，那人顶在自己腿心的小樱桃在这两天貌似长大了一些，或者说是变长了，如果是真的，那对于Natasha来说确实是件好事。

“你是狗吗？”终于忍受不了对方在自己身上的撕咬，Natasha动了动身子，放在她肋下的手微微用力捏了她一下“别乱动…”

Wanda歪了歪身子，伸手托起她胸前的丰满揉捏着“没想到你发情期的时候和平时比起来简直判若两人啊…”

“闭嘴…”Natasha微微用力推开了她，扶着浴缸的边缘站起身来，抬腿迈了出去“我要去吃饭了。”

不等浴缸里的人站起来，特工拽过一旁的浴衣披在身上，头也不回地走出了浴室。

看着对方脚下生风的背影，Wanda瘪着嘴回想起自己发情期结束的那天，虽然只是做了一个晚上，但她离开的时候真的是连滚带爬地下了床，一路扶着腰到了机场，可这人被自己压在床上做了两天，却一点反应也没有。

这样想着，Wanda的心里不由得有些挫败。

正当她胡思乱想时，外面却传来了一阵碰撞的声音，女巫被吓得立刻从浴缸里跳了出来，快速跑到了客厅。

只见那只红毛Omega正无力地瘫在桌子上，手边的玻璃杯正摇摇欲坠。Wanda连忙用魔法将那只杯子接住，然后冲到特工身旁扶住她柔软的身体“你还好吗？又发热了？”

“唔…”Natasha潮红着一张脸靠进她怀中，手轻轻在她的小腹推搡着“我没事…只是有点累…”

Wanda叹了口气，做到一旁的凳子上让她坐在自己怀里“不要逞强…有我在呢不是吗？”

还不是你搞的…

Natasha翻了个白眼，酸软的手费力地握着叉子，却怎么叉不进盘子里的牛排。

“我来吧…”Wanda接过她手中的叉子，像喂女儿吃饭一样把切成小块的牛排送到她口边。

虽然不想被这样对待，但秉承着有便宜一定要占的一贯作风，特工还是眯着眼睛张开嘴享受起了她的服侍。

特工并没有吃得太多，主要是因为她的身体在从浴室出来的时候便开始发热了，不然她一定不会狼狈地扑倒在餐桌上，而且不知道什么时候，女巫腿间的那个东西已经悄悄顶在了她的尾骨，热热地发烫。

“那里是不是真的变大了？”Natasha喘息着向后倒进她的怀里，挺着胸膛任由对方玩弄着，手也探到了身后，指尖轻轻戳弄着她腺体的顶端。

“嗯哼…”Wanda颤抖了一下，舌尖碾过她后颈红肿的腺体，揉捏着Natasha那对饱满的手也逐渐用力“你要不要试试看…”

湿热的甬道被对方的手指转动着侵入，特工呜咽着躺在她的肩头，手也无力地抓住她的手臂，被扒开的膝盖在空气中发着抖。

Wanda愈发熟练的动作让特工难耐地向后缩进她怀里，然而那人却突然站起身来，一只手捞着她的腰，一只手拨开了桌面的餐盘，接着将她压在桌子上。

“唔…”冰凉的桌面蹭着特工的乳尖，酸软无力的身体不受控制地滑落，Natasha抽噎着回过头去，却立刻被对方噙住嘴唇，翘起的臀瓣被揉捏了一下，饥渴难耐的花穴被两根手指直接贯穿。

呻吟声被对方吞进口中，身体经过这些天的调教已经完全熟悉了Wanda的触碰，只是几次的抽递，Natasha就已经酥麻到了指尖。

眼角的温热让她不服气地夹紧了体内的手指，再怎么说，她也是经验丰富的特工，怎么能像这样轻易栽在一个小孩子身上。

然而她越是这样想，身体的热度便越高，湿热的花液不受控制地从她的腿间滴落，很快，她便呜咽着到达了临界点。

Wanda抱起软若无骨的特工，将她带到了床上，身体与她紧紧地贴合着，一边含吮着她的乳尖一边将腿心兴奋的小樱桃顶上了她勃起的花核。

尖锐的快感让二人同时发出一声娇吟，Wanda向下寻找着她开合的穴口，挺动着腰肢让对方包裹住自己。

难以言喻的感觉让女巫几乎要尖叫出声，她的腺体真的被刺激得涨大了不少，那湿热的肉壁蹭过她的端头，接着用力吸吮的快感让她张开嘴大口地喘息着。

“哈啊…你…”看着对方上扬的嘴角，特工不满地把她拉下来“你笑什么…唔…”

那双染上情欲的淡绿色眼睛直直地望着她“做了性感的Black Widow三天，哪个Alpha会不开心呢？”

“你…”没想到原本乖巧的女巫会说出这样的话，Natasha颤抖着抱紧她，手指不满地掐住她手臂柔软的皮肉“唔…这么得意？”

“因为我爱你啊…”Wanda低头亲吻着她的眉眼，吸吮着她眼角的泪水，下身也快速地挺弄起来，清脆的水声充斥着Natasha的耳膜。

可能是最后一波的发热，Natasha的身体敏感得不像话，她甚至能感觉到对方的腺体是怎样破开重叠的肉壁，直达隐藏在其中的敏感点。

还有那不停使坏的灵巧手指，她不知道自己的下身究竟兴奋到了什么地步，总之对方居然可以用手指将那里紧紧捏住，温热的指腹在两边轻轻揉搓，还在不停往外面拽着。

“啊啊啊…”Natasha涣散的瞳孔定定地望着她，快意与痛苦交织在一起，让她的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，雾气弥漫的虹膜在阳光下折射着美妙的色泽，而她那迷人的红酒味信息素也彻底散发了出来。

Wanda感觉自己已经沉迷其中，意识也有些飘忽，深埋在对方体内的腺体像是受到了信息素的刺激一般，突然涨大了起来，腰肢也像是被上了发条，又快又狠地想要将那人钉死在床上。

迷蒙间，Natasha感觉到几滴液体滴落在自己的胸口，她睁开眼，原本被欲望侵蚀的瞳孔却立刻变得清明，取而代之的则是深深的恐惧。

女巫意识到自己在流鼻血的时候，Natasha已经将她推开了。Wanda从来没有见过她这么惊慌失措的模样，好像一切行为都没有了章法。她像是一只受到惊吓的兔子，两条腿快速地伸到床下，可因为发情而酸软的双腿却无力支撑她的身体，于是她几乎是一瞬间便坐倒在了地上。

特工这一系列行径显然是吓到了Wanda，直到对方摔倒在地她才回过神来。

“Nat！”她连忙冲过去把人抱进怀里，甚至顾不上擦掉鼻子上的血迹“你还好吗？是我弄痛你了吗？”

Natasha只是无助地摇着头，双手轻轻搭在她的肩头，微微用力推搡着“不…不要靠近我…信息素…我的信息素是毒药…”

她紧张地皱紧眉头，声音里也带上了一丝不易察觉的哭腔。

Wanda心疼地抱紧她“Nat…Natasha…我没事的，不要担心我…”

“不…你不懂…”Natasha焦急地想要把自己从对方的怀抱里挣脱出来，她的信息素已经失控了，她此刻只想离Wanda远远的，甚至在内心深深地自责起来——她不该来找Wanda的…

“Nat…”即使是在发情期，特工的极力挣扎也让Wanda有些应接不暇，于是她索性用魔法将那人紧紧束缚在自己怀中，接着拿起床单擦去脸上的血污“已经没事了，只是流了一点点而已。”

“不要…”Natasha闭着眼缩在她怀中瑟瑟发抖“我不想伤害你…求求你……放开…”

“看着我…Natasha”女巫低沉的嗓音像是充满了魔力，迫使着特工睁开了眼，她眼中的无助与脆弱猝不及防地撞进了Wanda的心里，这让女巫不由得更加心疼。

“没事了Nat…”Wanda像是捧着一件上好的工艺品一般托起她的脸颊，指腹轻轻擦去她脸颊上的泪痕，接着吻了吻她的唇瓣“我没事…不要怕…你怎么会伤害到我呢？我爱你…Nat…”

女巫喃喃的低语像是从遥远的地方飘过来一般，温柔的声音让特工紧绷着的身体逐渐放松下来，情潮再次汹涌袭来，Natasha呜咽一声瘫倒进Wanda的怀里，那人稳稳地接住她，滚烫的嘴唇贴在她的脸侧

“很快就结束了…最后一次…交给我好吗？”

“嗯…”Natasha把脸埋进她的颈窝，闷闷地回应着，皮肤上传来的湿热让Wanda轻轻皱了皱眉，抱着她回到床上。

那人还是死死贴在她身上不肯离开，于是女巫只能就着这个姿势进入了她，对方热情的身体不知疲倦地迎合着，泫然欲泣的破碎低吟随着而她们的起伏不停传进Wanda的耳中。

那湿热的甬道抽搐着夹紧，温热的花液不停地被带出来，粘稠的水声在房间里回荡，二人却不再交流，只是全心地去感受对方的身体，全意地把自己交给对方，直到最后一刻，二人的身心终于结合为了一体。


End file.
